In a Bottle
by kcpiratey05
Summary: Elizabeth has taken over things at Shipwreck Cove. Jack returns to enlist her help in freeing the Black Pearl from its bottle. Post OST.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool February evening in Shipwreck Cove. A gentle breeze filled the great hall where Pirate King, Captain Elizabeth Turner was looking over some charts and other documents. These days that was where you could usually find her. She always stayed up late into the night keeping her mind from straying onto topics she'd rather not spend her time dwelling on. This night in particular she was anxiously awaiting the return of Captain Teague who she had sent to Tortuga for some supplies and, she hoped, any information of Jack Sparrow's whereabouts. When Jack had left for Tortuga six months previous, he was only supposed to be gone a fortnight. She was beginning to fear the worst.

Jack had been a welcome presence in her life since the battle with the East India Company. The first few weeks after Will had left her were difficult to say the least. There were several days she refused to even get out of bed, take any meals, or speak to anyone other than Teague. Teague being a man of few words, and having little to no experience dealing with such things, grew frustrated and helpless not knowing how exactly to help the poor girl. So he sent a letter to Jack begging him to come to Shipwreck Cove to "deal with the somber wench". So he came, and in no uncertain terms told her stop whimpering and behave like the pirate he knew her to be and quite literally dragged her from her bed. From that point on, he came back periodically to the cove bringing gifts and stories, and on a few occasions she would leave with him and sail to wherever the wind happened to call to him. The unpleasant past between them was set aside at last, and they were friends once again. Something Elizabeth needed more than anything else in the world.

She regained her sea legs rather quickly and began sailing on her own, and found purpose taking care of Shipwreck Cove and all of its inhabitants. The people there adored her. Most of them were wives and children of pirates who were constantly at sea, the rest were pirates too old to sail. She kept the city well stocked and secure and brought in various goods and spices from all over the world. Jack helped with that as well, even after Barbossa stole the pearl. But when Jack asked her to sail with him to find the fountain of youth, she had to decline. She wouldn't abandon her people she had told him. She did, however, ask him for a favor. She handed him a sealed letter. He flashed a knowing smile at her and said "of course". He said he was going to sail to Tortuga to find a ship and a crew and return to the cove before he began his voyage, but he never returned. A part of her thought that he may have been cross with her for not going with him, but the longer he was away and as the usual whisperings of his adventures decreased, her heart grew heavy and her sleep was often restless. So she continued her work, keeping track of the weather patterns, the seasons, their supplies, ship maintenance, imports and exports. And when she could no longer stomach the tediousness of her tasks, she took to reading the many books that adorned the shelves of the cove. Tonight, however, her obsession lent itself toward the fortifying of shipwreck cove through the coming months.

Captain Teague pulled into the harbor near twilight. Seeing all of the candles lit in the great hall, he smirked to himself. He left the docking of his ship to the crew and made his way down the gangplank. His wobbly gait strode into the great hall with no manner of gracefulness at all, slamming the door open with him. Elizabeth never lifted her head.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here at such a late hour?" He quibbled.

"Sleep has become a precious commodity to which I am not entitled" She responded, head still in her paperwork.

"I come bearing gifts"

"I hope you come with a bounty. I fear we wont have enough supplies to last us through hurricane season." She muttered.

"Shipwreck cove survived for nearly half of a century before you took the reins, a little drizzle wouldn't do her in, even with your help" Added a familiar voice.

Elizabeth's head perked up with excitement. "Jack!" She sprung from her seat and into his arms. "You're alive!" She put him at arms length looking him up and down "We thought you were dead."

"Trust me, love. It takes a talented soul to send Captain Jack Sparrow to the afterlife" He smirked and gave her a wink.

Elizabeth gave him a look he knew all to well, most often when he succeeded in agitating her.

"Good to see you, Jack" she said and returned to her spot at the table amongst all of her things.

"So where have you been? I expect there is a good story at hand" she mused.

"Aye, that there is." He said, joining her at the table. Teague pulled out a bottle of rum from a cupboard and poured three glasses. "I found the fountain of youth."

Elizabeth looked up from the table at him in disbelief, she then looked to Teague for confirmation. He nodded. "Well clearly you didn't drink from it. You look rather worse for wear" She joked.

Teague coughed up his rum at the offended look that crossed his son's face.

"Well, it was no easy feat. I had to face the royal navy, Barbossa, Blackbeard, and his treacherous mutinous daughter." He retorted defensively.

"I'm sure her treacherous mutiny had nothing whatsoever to do with you." she said dryly.

"How could you say such a thing?" he asked.

"You're not wrong" chimed in Teague. He and Elizabeth both started to snicker.

"Shut it, the both of you. I didn't come here to be criticized" Jack took a rather large gulp of rum.

"Why did you come, then? Or a more pertinent question, why didn't you return here before you left for the fountain?" she asked rather pointedly.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." he brushed her question away. "I have returned now, isn't that what matters?"

"No doubt because you need something?" she bit back, trying to maintain an air of seriousness.

"Now, now, Lizzie. No need to be cross." He Paused. "But! There_ is_ a matter that has me rather perplexed that I could use your help with. Both of you, actually."

This intrigued Elizabeth. it wasn't everyday that Jack Sparrow openly admitted to needing help, especially not from his father. Jack pulled from a satchel a glass bottle. Inside was a black ship with a likeness that of the Black Pearl. It appeared to be sailing through a dark and grueling storm. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

"Is that?" She asked.

Teague took the bottle from Jack's hands and inspected it thoroughly.

"It is" Said Jack

"But how? I don't understand." Elizabeth was perplexed herself.

"This is Blackbeard's work" Teague had grumbled.

"It happened while Barbossa had her."

"But you faced Blackbeard, you said. Could he not bring the pearl back?"

"We did defeat Blackbeard, and Barbossa took over the Queen Anne's Revenge, but this kind of magic was beyond either of our comprehending, and Blackbeard was less than willing to help as he gasped his final breaths."

"One would think you would extract vital information before you sent the man to his death." Elizabeth argued.

"There wasn't exactly time. It was a life or death sort of situation. So, what do you know of it?" He asked looking at Teague.

"Not much I'm afraid. Blackbeard would have been one of the last people with knowledge of this kind of magic. A shame Tia Dalma is of no use to any of us anymore." Teague added with a strange look on his face.

"Wait" Elizabeth chirped, "I just read about something similar to this. Perhaps Calypso can still provide some assistance. Come on" She motioned for the two men to follow her.

"These bones are old and have traveled a long way. I think I will retire for the night." Teague grunted. "Try and get some sleep, Elizabeth."

"You know I won't" She smiled and Teague nodded after her.

"I swear that man has spoken more words to you today than he's spoken to me my entire life." Jack joked but clearly a little befuddled.

The two walked up the spiral staircase that led to Elizabeth's quarters.

"I'm very grateful for him. He's been like a father to me. Unconventional, sure, but fatherly all the same. I think he may be trying to correct mistakes he made with you" She quipped back at him.

Elizabeth's room was rather untidy compared to her usually well kept habits. Books and papers were strewn about the entire sitting area. Candles littered the room, burned most of the way down, and empty rum bottles cluttered her side table. The room smelled of cinder and pipe tobacco. Clearly Elizabeth had been indulging in Teague's bad habits as well as neglecting the upkeep of things, Jack thought to himself. Curious. As they entered, she hurriedly attempted to clear some of the clutter off of the table throwing most of it onto her bed. Jack looked after her laughing to himself as she haphazardly managed her things.

"What happened in here?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly expecting company" She responded. "and I've been a little preoccupied."

"I can see that" He added.

"Oh yes, and you keep your things so neat and tidy. I've seen the way you live, Jack Sparrow, so I will have no judgements from you."

"No judgements here, love, it's just unexpected." He paused. "I…have something for you.." His voice softened. Elizabeth's back stiffened slightly and she turned to him with waiting eyes. Jack handed her a letter, seal unbroken. Taking it in her hands, she sat down across from him never taking her eyes off of the letter.

"How was he? I mean…How did he seem?" She asked, afraid of how he would answer.

"He's different now. Harder. The burden of death heavy on his shoulders, but he is well."

"And you gave him the letter?"

"I did"

"How did he…react?"

"Why don't you just open the letter?"

"I"m afraid of what it might say." she kept her eyes on the letter "I've had to make difficult decisions all of my life, each one inevitably causing harm. This was particularly difficult and I'm afraid of what it will do to him"

Jack understood, thinking back to another difficult time in her life.

When Jack first started making his regular visits, Elizabeth had discovered she was pregnant. She told no one. She was unsure, herself, how she felt about it. Sure it warmed her heart to know she would give Will a child, but at the same time she wasn't necessarily ready to be a mother. Two months into one of their voyages to Singapore, she had gotten ill and lost the child. Of course, she had to tell Jack then of her condition. She nearly died before they were able to find a doctor. It rattled Jack, and for a long time was mad at her for not telling him sooner. She may yet still have been able to carry a child had she not been so bloody stubborn. But none carried the burden heavier than Elizabeth. And for a long time she felt incredibly guilty. Her heart ached for Will. She never wanted to disappoint him. But in her time of need, he was not there for her, and wouldn't be there for her for nearly a decade. She realized then more than ever that she was on her own. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her anymore. She would grow stronger, fight harder, find purpose and more importantly find freedom. It was then she decided that she would no longer bear a guilty burden. Not for Will, not for Jack, not for anyone. So, the night that Jack left, she wrote Will a letter absolving their vows. Not because she didn't love him, or because she loved someone else, merely because she needed to be free. Selfish, perhaps, but it was what she needed.

Elizabeth continued to stare at the piece of parchment.

"Just read it, love." He encouraged her. "He might surprise you"

She opened the letter and read it to herself. She felt a lump begin to grow at the back of her throat and tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she choked back her sobs, folded the letter and placed it in one of the drawers in her desk. "Well, that's that then." She stated.

"Back to the matter at hand" she headed back to the bookshelf and pulled down more books.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said quickly. "So this stack may be a good place to start." She said indicating a stack of books blocking Jack's view of her.

"You don't have to put on a face for me, you know?"

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Really, I'm fine. I promise." Her voice was sincere, but her eyes held the sadness of something ending. Jack nodded and continued to peruse the selection in front of him.

"You've read all of these in my absence?"

"I haven't been sleeping much"

"No kidding. This isn't exactly light reading" he said amused.

"If you want your ship back, I'd suggest you get reading, Captain."

"As you command, Lizzie."

"That's Captain Swann, thank you very much" She chided and they both buried their noses in books for the remainder of the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was nearly dawn and they were still combing through book after book. Jack rubbed his face in frustration, trying to keep himself awake. Elizabeth was as alert as ever, determined to find something to point them in the right direction. Not even a yawn escaped her. Sensing that she wasn't about to quit anytime soon, Jack finally threw his hands up in the air.

"That's it. I can't look at another word. Let's call it for today, Lizzie. A man needs sleep." he pleaded.

"Hold on a moment. I think I've found it." She continued reading. "Yes, here…oh…" she stopped abruptly, her face twisting into a strange expression of amusement and concern.

"What does it say?" Jack asked eagerly

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said shaking her head.

"Try me."

"There's a chest." she said, stifling a chuckle.

Jack looked at her dead pan for a few seconds. "You're right, I don't believe you. Give it here." He said gesturing for the book. He ran his finger over the words. "Imagine that. There is a chest. You'd think someone would come up with an alternate method of storage."

"It doesn't say where to find the chest, though. Only that it exists."

"Well there's only one place to acquire information of that which cannot be found…"

"We've to go to the pub?" Elizabeth questioned with as little enthusiasm as possible.

"We've to go to the pub" He repeated. "But first I need to sleep. You should too. We'll need our minds sharp."She nodded. He stood and moved to leave, stopping himself in the doorway. He turned to her. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Jack, I told you I'm fine. If anything, I'm relieved. There's no need to fuss over me." She walked toward him placing her hand on the door.

"Very well. I'll meet you downstairs at sundown." He looked at her suspiciously as he moved into the hallway.

"Sundown." She agreed and attempted to close the door behind him, but he quickly stuck his head back in her room.

"What did the letter say?" he peered in with agonizing curiosity.

"Goodnight, Jack." She said brusquely and pushed him out, shutting the door in his face.

"We'll talk about it later then." He voiced through the closed door before he turned and walked toward his own room.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled as she made her way to the bed. She lay there for sometime, but rest never came for her. She got back up and went over to her desk. She took Will's letter from the drawer and unfolded it once again, reading its contents.

_Elizabeth, _

_I'm so terribly sorry for all that you've gone through. No one regrets more than I, my absence from your world. Sometimes I feel it is punishment for my actions over the past year. You should know that I don't blame you at all for the loss of our child. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be. And perhaps you're right, maybe we weren't meant to be either. I will never stop loving you, Elizabeth, and I will still entrust my heart to you, but I will not keep you from your freedom. I will not force you to wait. Consider our vows absolved. _

_I hope you find what you're looking for._

_All of my love, _

_William_

Elizabeth folded the letter and put it back in her desk. This time she let the tears flow freely as she placed her head in her hands. She mourned the last piece of her old self. The governor's daughter was dead at last. Trying to gather herself, she took a deep pull from a bottle of rum. Keeping her head propped on the desk with her elbow, she stared out of the window at the gulls as they flew by, hoping beyond hope that she made the right decision. Sleep had claimed her soon after.

She woke abruptly when she heard a rather loud rapping on the door. Wiping the sleep from her eyes and trying to remember where she was, she looked around, noticing it was well after sunset.

The knocking continued, this time followed by a voice. "Lizzie. Lizzie, are you there?"

"Um…" She looked around frantically trying to find a cleaner shirt and a brush for her hair "Come in, I'm nearly ready"

Jack hesitantly opened the door and, peering in, watched her race about the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Did you just wake up?" he snickered.

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him, affronted by his accusations. However true they happened to be. "NO! I was just reading and lost track of time"

"Reading? Hmm. You've got a bit of ink on your face" He told her.

"Alright, I was asleep at my desk until you came knocking."

"I know. I'd been knocking for a good five minutes before you answered me. But the fact remains that there is, still, ink on your face." He chuckled.

She hurried to the mirror and was horror struck to find he was right. "I…I…" She stammered.

"It's alright, love. There's no hurry. Gather your wits and I'll see you downstairs."

Jack left her alone and headed to the great hall. Elizabeth grabbed some linen and went to her wash basin to remove the ink, grumbling to herself all the while about how infuriating Jack could be. Once she was satisfied, she sat on the edge of her bed and took stock of her surroundings. Frustrated with herself, she located her cleanest breeches, shirt, and vest, grabbed her hat and left to meet Jack.

There was only one pub on the Island of Shipwreck, and to be sure, it was a wild and dingy place. Pirates and whores filled the building wall to wall. Music was playing, people were dancing, yelling and some were fighting. Elizabeth could barely hear herself think as they walked through the front doors. It was similar to Tortuga, but this being a pirate haven exclusively, the men by and large were more hardened and looked very terrifying to Elizabeth. It was important that she remained unrecognized, Jack said. Not many had ever seen her in person, but if they found out who she was, only trouble would follow. So, Jack held her arm protectively as they walked in. Everyone knew who he was, so remaining completely inconspicuous was a fruitless endeavor. As they walked in he was greeted with claps on the back, mugs raised in the air, and various incantations of "Glad to see you're not at the bottom of the ocean." Elizabeth found it rather amusing.

They reached the bar and asked for Thomas. He was an old friend of Jack's from when they were children growing up on the island, or at least that's what Jack had said. Elizabeth didn't know too much of Jack's childhood. When pressed, Jack only gave her vague responses to this question or that, and it seemed Teague didn't know much of Jack's childhood either, having been out to sea for most of his life. She hoped that Thomas would shed a little light on the mysterious Jack Sparrow.

Thomas emerged from the back store room, a tall lanky man with shaggy auburn hair, and a cheery disposition. Worn, but he had a handsome quality to him. "Jack Sparrow. As I live and breathe. I don't believe my eyes." He said as he grasped Jack's outstretched hand. Jack laughed a hearty laugh. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he continued.

"I was hoping you could point us in the direction of someone with any information regarding Blackbeard." He said with his voice low.

Thomas shifted nervously and scanned the pub for prying eyes and ears. "Well, only one man I know here, besides you, with any personal experience. He's behind the pillar with the red head on his lap. Sailed on his crew, so I've heard." he nodded his head in the direction of the man.

Jack leaned to his right to peer around the pillar and his face contorted. "You're pulling my leg, Thomas."

"Sadly, I'm not. But what do you need to know about Blackbeard anyway? I heard he was dead."

"True enough, but his magic died with him, I'm afraid, and I need some answers."

"It must be serious if you're even considering talking to him."

"Who is he?" Asked Elizabeth.

"A dreadful man with an insatiable appetite for women. There are things I've heard tell that he does in the bedroom that are not for the faint at heart. Prone to insane bouts of rage, he is violent, often times without reason. He's a cutthroat and a scalawag that makes even Barbossa squeamish." Jack answered her. Elizabeth blanched at the thought "And he's not very fond of me either."

"Shocking." Elizabeth retorted.

"And who is this fine creature you've brought with ye?" Thomas asked hoping to change the subject, and grabbing Elizabeth's hand, placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Elizabeth blushed. "This is Captain Elizabeth Swann, your Pirate King." Jack introduced her proudly.

"Is she now?" Thomas asked with a smile.

"Yes, but we wish to keep that information a secret for now." Elizabeth added.

"Of course. Discretion is my specialty. Isn't that right, Jack?" Thomas gave Jack a knowing smirk. Jack looked at him with an icy glare that begged for Thomas not to utter another word.

"Thomas Muldoon, at your service" He bowed toward Elizabeth, and her cheeks reddened again. Jack rolled his eyes at the display. "Why on earth have you cast in your lot with the likes of Ol' Jack here?"

"Jack and I are also old friends, though, not as long as you. I've graciously offered to help him in his quest, and lend him my expertise" Elizabeth smirked.

"Any what expertise is that, pray tell?" Thomas leaned on the bar, raising his eyebrows with insinuation that made Jack a little uncomfortable.

"Elizabeth is rather deadly with a weapon." Jack interrupted. "I wouldn't get too close, mate."

Elizabeth huffed at Jack.

"I've heard she's deadly with more than just a weapon." Thomas looked at Jack as if he knew everything that had happened between them.

Elizabeth leaned over the bar toward Thomas. "One day, you'll have to tell me stories about this one. Seeing as how he likes to share my stories more than his own, seems only fair."

"No." Jack chimed in.

"You're welcome in here anytime, your majesty."

"No" Interrupted Jack.

"Call me Elizabeth."

"No, no, no." Jack waved his hands in front of them. "You will not be telling her of any stories of any kind having anything to do with me, Savvy? and you…" he turned on Elizabeth "under no circumstances will you be coming in here all by your onesies."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." She muttered softly to him.

"I'm sure you are, but not with this lot. These are dangerous men, Lizzie. Ruthless, unyielding…"

Elizabeth cut him off "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were worrying about me, Jack."

"Yes, well…" he paused, concentrating hard at a spot on the bar.

She cut him off again, "Jack." she placed a hand on his forearm. "I'll behave."

Thomas cut in, "If I may, the man you seek looks to be on the move."

"Alright, let's get to it then." Chimed in Elizabeth.

"Hold it." Jack stated rather firmly.

"What?"

"You don't just waltz up to a man like that demanding answers."

"No? Then how are we supposed get them from him?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You get him drunk first"

Elizabeth chuckled to herself, saying "Very well, lead the way captain. It was a pleasure meeting you Thomas." Elizabeth turned back toward him.

"Like wise" He gave her a wink.

Linking his arm with hers, Jack pulled her away from the bar and led them to the table. "Follow my lead" he whispered in her ear.

Bernard Forrester was a portly man, but he was broad, muscular, and easily six feet in height. The top of his head was balding, and his teeth, the ones that remained anyway, were gnarled and yellow. He fiercely gripped the red headed woman by the waist. A grip so tight, it would surely leave bruises. The young girl didn't seemed phased by him, however. Maybe out of fear of the things Jack mentioned earlier, or maybe she was just used to this kind of clientele. Either way, it made Elizabeth uneasy. Bernard looked as if he were going to have his way with her right there as they approached his table, but Jack yelled his name so loudly that everything around them nearly came to a screeching halt. Elizabeth stayed a bit behind Jack as he stepped forward.

"Bernard! My dear man, what brings you back to the cove after so many years?" Bernard paused in his ministrations and looked toward Jack.

"I'm here quite often, in fact. It is you who has become like a shadow in the night. I heard you were dead. I even had a celebratory drink in you honor." Bernard whispered to his lady and she scurried to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

"I was, but now I'm not. Isn't that great?" Jack asked with open arms.

"What do you want, Sparrow?" Bernard asked impatiently, looking in the direction to which the wench had just run off.

"What do I want? I want to buy you a drink?"

"A drink?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, a drink. I thought maybe it was time to burry the hatchet as it were."

"How about I burry a hatchet into your skull?" It looked as if Bernard was about to round on Jack when Elizabeth laced her arm through Jack's.

"Jack, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" she asked, hoping her presence would soften Bernard a bit, or at least distract him from crushing Jack's head.

"Ah yes. Bernard, I'd like you to meet my wife."

"Your wife?" He bellowed, laughing hysterically.

"Your wife?!" Whispered Elizabeth through gritted teeth.

"Yes, my wife. Unless you wish to spend the evening in his bed?" He whispered back.

"Hell has surely frozen over. I never thought in a million years Jack Sparrow would settle on just one wench."

"Bernard, I give you Elizabeth Sparrow."

"She is a pretty thing" He said sizing her up and down. "You should send her up to me when you've finished with her for the evening."

Elizabeth shivered. Bernard was practically salivating over her.

"How about that drink?" asked Jack, ignoring his statement.

"What the hell? Why not?" Bernard sat down in his former seat and gestured for the other two to join him.

Jack signaled for the bar maid to bring them several large mugs of rum and a plate of bread.

"So where'd ye find this one, Sparrow?"

"Like an angel, she fell out of the sky and into me arms" Elizabeth stomach fluttered at his answer.

"An angel, eh? Probably more of a devil in the bedroom though, aye?" Bernard elbowed Jack in the side.

Jack laughed uncomfortably. "More than you know." he said as he took a large gulp from his mug. Elizabeth kicked him beneath the table.

"How do you two know each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"This blighter owes me money." Bernard boasted as he, too, took a pull from his own mug.

"Seems to be a common problem with my husband." She smiled sweetly at him, and Jack gave her a scowl. "Allow me to settle his debt" She said as she opened her vest. Jack began to pale as she untied the laces of her shirt. From the inside of her shirt she pulled out a drawstring pouch and opened it. "A pound should suffice, I think." She said, laying a coin on the table in front of him.

Jack stared at her mouth agape. Elizabeth, again, smiled sweetly, and placed the pouch back into her shirt, returning her vest to it's original state.

"More than suffice, I'd say" Jack croaked, still in shock. "I only owed him a few shillings" he murmured to himself.

Bernard lifted the coin and inspected it, ensuring it's authenticity. "Consider the debt settled, Sparrow." He said placing the coin into his pocket. "Don't let go of this one. She keeps you honest. Just might save your life one day."

"Or send me to an early grave." He muttered. She kicked him again.

"How about another round to continue livening our spirits?" Elizabeth suggested.

"Why not." Bernard exclaimed and he drained his mug. Jack did the same.

"You better catch up too, darling, before that next round arrives" Jack said smugly as he flagged down the barmaid again.

"Of course, dear" She said shooting him daggers. Elizabeth's head already began to feel fuzzy. She didn't think she'd survive a second, but when it came, Jack made sure she drank it.

The night dragged on and the drinks kept coming. By this time, Elizabeth and Bernard, both, were well and truly pissed. They had all become boisterous and full of laughter, sharing an odd story here or there. Elizabeth had even asked Jack to dance. It was an uptempo song and they galloped through the pub, in time, laughing all the while. When they sat down, Jack ordered another round. Elizabeth out of breath said she couldn't possibly have another, but as the mug was set in front of her, she gulped the entire thing down in one go.

"Someone should really tell that fiddle player to stop torturing the cats" She slurred, setting down her mug.

"Do you fiddle, Mrs. Sparrow?" Bernard asked.

"I have dabbled with the violin a time or two" She said with false modesty.

"You have?" Jack asked sincerely. "I didn't know that.

"There are quite a few things you don't know about me, my dear husband."

"Why don't you show him a thing or two?" Bernard suggested with a sour smile as he leered at her from his seat.

"I think I shall!" She exclaimed as she stood up from the table. Bernard kept his eyes trained on her buttocks as he watched her go. It took everything in Jack's power to keep himself from punching Bernard square in the face.

Elizabeth had sauntered over to where the musicians were playing and sidled up behind the fiddle player. Reaching around the front of him, she plucked the violin and bow from his hands and began to play. Her fingers moved deftly up and down the neck and gracefully moved the bow back and forth over the strings, faster and faster. Jack's throat grew dry and his breathing quickened as he watched her fingers continue to dance. He couldn't stop staring at her, a smile creeping further and further onto his face. She really was quite good.

All of the pub's patrons began to clap and cheer, and more and more people danced throughout the place.

"That's quite a woman you've found there, Jack." Bernard slurred, shaking him out of his trance.

"She never ceases to amaze me" he said, still staring at her across the room before turning his attention back to Bernard. "So...I was hoping to ask you about something."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Bernard asked gruffly.

Jack's voice got low and he moved closer to Bernard. "Blackbeard."

"What about him? He's dead."

"You think I don't know that? I was there. I killed him."

"So, what do you need to know?" Bernard said brushing him off

"Do you know anything about the magic with which he was bestowed?"

"I imagine I know the same as you. The sword controls the ship, the man controls the sword." He said into his mug. "But I'd be careful with The Revenge. Her allegiance to Blackbeard was very strong. I've seen many a men try to harness that power over the years, none of them successful."

"Well, fortunately for me I don't have The Queen Anne's Revenge, but I wonder about the bottles of ships he keeps in his quarters."

"Were you unlucky enough to lose your ship in that manner?" He laughed "Sorry to say, I don't have the answer to that question. Far as any of us know, there isn't any coming back from that."

"That is unfortunate, indeed." He said picking at the wood of their table with his knife. "But I wonder if maybe you're not telling me everything."

"You dare call me a liar?!" He said growing angry.

"Tell me, how is it that you've crossed paths with Old Captain Teach?" Jack said, his knife twirling in his hand.

"I sailed under him for a time, I did. But that was a long time ago, and I don't know nothing more than I've already told you." he said taking another drink from his mug.

"So you don't know anything about a chest?" he inquired further.

"I'm telling you, I don't know anything more! Stop badgering me. Besides, the only thing that comes from meddling with magic is more trouble, and in the case of Blackbeard, usually death…"

"I just need a location." Jack slammed the knife into the table.

"I can't help ye, Jack. But cheer up. What's a ship in comparison to that shining beauty?" Bernard pointed to Elizabeth as she finished the song. The crowd cheered and she took a grand bow. When she handed the violin back to the man she took it from, the crowd began to yell for her to play more.

"Perhaps another evening!" She yelled exuberantly and made her way back to the table.

"You put on quite the show, love." Jack said putting an arm around her as she sat down.

"I was just getting warmed up." she laughed, leaning into him.

"Another round before we're off?" He suggested.

"I'll take mine to go. I have a pretty redhead waiting for me upstairs." Bernard had said.

The bar maid came around one last time. Jack bid Bernard a good evening and sneered at him after he had left. "No help at all" he muttered. When he looked back toward Elizabeth, she had her head in her arms, passed out cold on the table. "You'll have to learn how to hold your drink better, darling." He moved to pick her up, when a deep voice came from behind Jack.

"Leave her." the voice had said in an accent Jack couldn't quite place.

"Excuse me?" Jack turned around and a giant, dark skinned man with several tattoos and piercings moved toward him.

"I said leave her. I know of the magic you seek." The man said "Sit." He motioned for Jack to sit.

Jack took his seat hesitantly, keeping Elizabeth in his line of sight.

"Drink." The man gestured toward the mug, and Jack ordered a drink for his mysterious friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth woke the next morning bleary eyed and disoriented. Her head pounding in her ears, she realized she was back in her room._ How did I get back here? What time is it? _She thought, noticing she still had her clothes on from the previous night.

She picked herself up, walked to the window, and drew one side of the curtain open. As the daylight poured in, she recoiled from the intense brightness. She grabbed the sides of her head as the pain grew worse. _I'm never drinking again. _

Elizabeth made her way down to the great hall. Jack and Teague were sitting around the table mulling over a few maps. Well, Jack had been mulling. Teague sat next to him, picking his guitar. A plate of biscuits sat in the middle of the table next to a pot of tea.

When she entered, Jack looked up and give her a cheeky smile. "Good morning."

"What's good about it?" Elizabeth asked gruffly, grabbing a biscuit as she sat down.

Jack laughed. "See, now, I thought you always said that rum was a vile drink?"

"I really don't think this is the morning you should test my patience with you." She warned him as she held her head in her hands again, the biscuit like sawdust on her tongue.

Jack continued laughing. "I'm sorry, love. I only jest. Here, have some tea. I made it just for you."

"It helps." Teague piped in from the other side of the table.

Elizabeth grabbed a cup and brought the warm liquid to her lips. The taste was abominable. She nearly wretched at the smell. "What on earth is this?"

"It's tea…and…a little hair of the dog, as it were." He added.

"You expect me to drink this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Once you get passed the smell…and the taste, it really makes all of what you're feeling a little bit more bearable. Trust me. I speak from experience." Jack reassured her.

Still not convinced she looked to Teague, once again, for final confirmation. He nodded. "Just plug your nose."

Elizabeth gulped it down as quickly as she could and stuffed a biscuit in her mouth, just to get rid of that foul flavor.

"You'll feel better in no time," Jack cheered.

Still facing the table with a look of consternation, Elizabeth seemed a bit distraught, or confused, Jack thought. "Something on your mind, love?"

"Huh? oh…uh…no, I mean…" flustered, she started again. "I was just trying to remember how we got back here."

"Well there was no way in the world you would remember that, darling. You were stone cold asleep."

"What, and you carried me back here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He seemed offended.

"No, it's just…you carried me that whole way?" She shook her head.

"I did."

"I'm so sorry, Jack. Did I make a mess of things with that Forrester fellow?"

"On the contrary, you made quite an impression at the pub last night."

"It's true" Teague added. "The whole town is talking about the pretty girl who played the fiddle."

"The what?" She asked horrified.

"You don't remember that either? Pity." Jack returned to his map.

"What else happened?" She asked with a hint of reservation, unsure if she even wanted to hear the rest.

"Nothing much more of note. Bernard was of little to no help at all, a strange man approached me about the location of the chest, and I learned that you are quite the accomplished violinist, but a novice when it comes to the drink." He chided.

"I'm so embarrassed" She buried her face in her hands.

"Don't be, it happens to the best of us" Teague said, "Jack has had more than a few embarrassing evenings to be sure." he said as he stood.

"Quiet, old man." Jack shot him steely gaze. Teague gave him a slight bow and left the room.

Elizabeth perked up all of a sudden, "Did you say you found out the location of the chest?"

"Glad to see your faculties returning, and yes, I did say that." Jack answered and said no more, going back to his maps.

"Well?"

"Well?…oh yes, our heading. I'm not going to lie, it's going to be a difficult venture. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Jack, where is the chest?"

"Peru."

"Peru? Jack, that's half a world away"

"Supposedly, there's an ancient city high in the mountains where there is a tribe that tells stories of such magic. The man I spoke with said that their chief bestowed these powers unto Captain Teach in exchange for help against the Spaniards."

"It's going to take months, maybe even a year to sail around the horn"

"That's not even the worst of it. If we don't leave by the end of the week, we'll have to wait out the winter months before we can even consider making the trip. That's not a lot of time to commandeer a ship and hire a crew."

"Why would we need to commandeer a ship? I have a ship" Elizabeth proclaimed.

"I don't think that junk will make it to Rio, much less all the way south to the ice caps."

"Who said anything about the Empress? I left her in Singapore, remember?"

"What ship then?" Jack asked thoroughly confused.

Elizabeth smiled a sly smile that made Jack slightly nervous.

—-

"He gave you his ship?!" Jack asked, astonished. Elizabeth and Jack both sitting on a couple crates on the docks staring at The Red Devil.

"He said 'a good king should have a proper ship'. What was I to do, refuse?"

"It was supposed to be my ship when that decrepit twit finally decided to cash it all in." Jack pouted

"A wonder why he didn't want you to have it?" She said sarcastically. "But fear not, Captain, this voyage is all yours. I don't wish to be in charge. All I ask for is complete honesty."

"That's easy"

"No secrets."

"Never." Jack swore "Love, you can trust me. I trust you with my life…completely…if you can imagine?"

Elizabeth playfully hit him on the arm. "What do we do about a crew? I can't ask my men to partake in such a long journey, most of them are merchants who have families to provide for."

"I've already got Gibbs scrounging up a crew. We'll probably need to raid a few ships along the way to pay for supplies." he added.

"That's not necessary either. We pillaged a Spanish galleon a fort night ago. We have plenty for supplies and weapons. Plus I don't think we want to make anymore enemies along the way."

"I've taught you well. It's like you don't even need me. Maybe I should let you sail to Peru, and I'll stay here with Teague."

Elizabeth knew Jack was only playing with her, but there was something behind his words that seemed a touch deflated.

"Jack, have I done something?" she asked more timidly than she intended.

"No, of course not" He said quickly "I'm just impressed is all"

"You're sure?"

"Who's fussing over whom, now?"

"I just…what I mean to say is…um…if I'm stepping on any toes here, it is not my intention. It's your expedition. We'll do things however you see fit."

"Nonsense, love. Your contributions are invaluable. Except of course when you are just handing pounds over to every pirate that flashes you a toothy grin."

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You're upset that I took matter's into my own hands last night."

"I'm not mad about that. Though you maybe should have discussed it with me first." Jack retorted nonchalantly.

"You mean the way you discussed with me having to play the part of Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow? He was going to bash your head in had I not been thinking on my feet. And with debts out of the way, you were able to speak freely, were you not?"

"It's not that you paid the man, it was the way you flashed your coin around in front of his face, practically begging for him to ravish you. He could have still bashed my head in, taken you upstairs to ravage, and run off with all of that coin."

"I think you're being a touch dramatic," she said arms crossed.

"Lizzie," he said softly "I wont always be there to help you out of a jam, and you're on your own now. You can't put yourself in vulnerable positions with no plan of getting out of them. You are not invincible."

"I never asked for you to be my protector, Jack. And who says I didn't have a plan?"

"Was blacking out part of your master plan?"

"Unintended consequence."

"And what if the man whose fiddle you stole were to turn around and unsheathe his sword, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him, as I would anyone else."

"You don't even remember playing last night, how on earth could you manage to hold a sword let alone fight with one?"

"So I won't drink. Why are you hounding me?"

"I just don't want you to get yourself killed! Is that so awful of me?"

"No, you're right. I'm sorry." She stared at the wood beneath her feet for a few moments. "Sometimes I feel like I have it all figured out, and it's frustrating to think that I've barely cracked the surface."

"Don't let your stubborn streak win out" he encouraged her. "You are a great pirate, probably even better than I am, but your pride will get you every time. Trust me on this one."

She nodded.

"You don't have to come on this adventure with me, you know?" he said gently.

"And risk you sinking my ship to the bottom of the sea, or getting her trapped in some glass bottle? Forget it. I'm coming and that's final." She stated firmly.

Jack laughed at her stern expression. "Alright then, we better get moving. There's much to prepare." he said slinging one arm over her shoulder and pulling her to him as they walked along the dock back to the city.

They walked for a little ways in silence before Jack spoke again. "I may have also been a little jealous last night" he said under his breath.

"I know" was all she said as they kept walking toward the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luckily, they were able to disembark late the following evening. With a handful of sailors from Elizabeth's crew, they made their way to Tortuga to meet up with Gibbs and the crew he had, hopefully, found. Elizabeth had left Teague with a long list of things to look after and upon receiving it, he merely exhaled a laugh. Elizabeth hugged him. His body stiffened at first, but eventually a single hand reached out, patting her on the back.

"Keep an eye on him, won't you?" He said to her.

She pulled back and smiled. "Of course" She answered.

Jack walked over to them and paused to stand in front of Teague. For a moment he said nothing, looking as if he was trying to decide something. Then he reached out his hand, "Teague"

Teague shook his hand and pulled him close as if to give him a hug as well, but his grip was deathly strong and his voice was steely, "You let anything happen to her and I'll kill you."

Jack pulled his hand away slightly terrified as he looked back at his father who had a big smile plastered to his face.

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked as they walked toward the gangplank.

"That? Nothing, you need to concern yourself over. Family squabbling." he said rubbing his hand. They both looked back toward the dock, and Teague was there waving them off cheerily. Jack shuddered noticeably, and Elizabeth shook her head. "What?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just surprised, is all."

"About what?" he asked accusingly.

"That you're afraid of him." she giggled and walked ahead of him up the gangplank.

"I am not" he called after her running to catch up.

When they arrived on deck, the small crew they had were lined up waiting for orders. There were seven of them in total, and they had all been handpicked by Elizabeth.

"I believe introductions are in order" Jack said to Elizabeth, hands clasped behind his back.

"Very well. MEN!" She said to them. "This is Captain Jack Sparrow. He will be commanding this voyage. I expect you to offer him the same respect you do me, and I'll expect him to do the same for you." She said giving him a meaningful glance. He nodded impatiently.

Elizabeth went down the line and introduced each one. The first was a very large man they called Toby, he was stronger than ten men, but fiercely gentle and kind. He also was great for a lark. Then there was Bennett. He was the cook, but he was deadly accurate with a bow and had the keenest eye sight Elizabeth had ever seen. Jonah stood center with his younger brother, Jonathan, right beside him. A strapping boy no older than herself, Jonah Archer fought along side his father in the battle outside shipwreck cove. He had been a part of Teague's crew before The Red Devil was given to her. As a reward for his own loyalty and his father's sacrifice for her cause, she made him her first mate. His brother Jonathan was barely 13 years of age, but Jonah insisted he come along to keep the boy from getting into trouble.

The younger lad said he'd be the best cabin boy they'd ever seen, as Jack eyed him up and down. Jack kneeled down to the young boy telling him he'd be better suited for the crow's nest, given his size. When he asked the boy if he could handle that kind of responsibility, he beamed and nodded so enthusiastically it seemed his head would fly right off of his neck. Jack laughed and moved further down the line.

Elizabeth introduced all the rest, each man as skilled and as loyal as the last. Jack nodded in approval and began to bark orders at them. None of them moved an inch. They all stood in place as if waiting for something.

"Gentleman." Elizabeth spoke in an even voice, and the men scurried to their duties. Jack looked at Elizabeth suspiciously. "You planned that, didn't you?"

"I would never." Elizabeth proclaimed with mock offense.

"Mm hm." Jack grunted as he turned to go to the helm.

Elizabeth smiled and moved to go to her cabin. "Captain, if I may?" Jonah asked, approaching her.

"What is it, Jonah?" She asked curiously.

"Do you really feel it the best decision to have Captain Sparrow in command of your ship?" he asked nervously.

"Are you questioning my orders, Jonah?" She asked slightly irritated.

"No, of course not. Captain Sparrow just isn't known for being the most trustworthy. I'm only concerned for you and the crew."

"I am still in command, Mister Archer, and I trust Jack with my life. I suggest you do the same."

"Yes, Captain." he bowed his head.

"It's sweet of you to worry, but Jack's a good man and a good captain. You could learn a lot from him. I certainly have."

"You are my Captain. If you say I can trust him, then I will." He said before heading below deck.

Elizabeth turned and walked into her cabin beneath the quarter deck. Opening the door, she breathed in deeply. The smell of the sea air echoed from every plank. She walked to the window that looked out to stern, gazing happily at the white caps lapping onto the sides of the ship. She had missed being at sea. She found it increasingly more difficult to stay on land in recent months. Every two weeks or so she would have to leave the cove for a few days just to get out onto the water. Jack had returned just in time. If Teague hadn't brought him back, she wouldn't have hesitated to take her ship and look for him herself.

Turning back to the main cabin, she grabbed what little belongings she brought with her and took them into the side cabin. She had a habit of keeping most of her things on the ship, so that she could make sail at a moment's notice, only keeping her most prized processions with her at all times. The heart, however, she had left with Teague, afraid that such a long journey would put it at too much risk.

She set her things down in a pile and flopped onto her bed, basking in the breeze that flowed through the port side window. Just as sleep was coming over her, she heard a loud commotion coming from the deck. _What now? _She thought.

Emerging from her cabin, she noticed a stand off between Jack and Jonah. Both yelling and threatening each other while the other crew members cheered them on. Not waiting to assess the situation, she bellowed, "What on earth is going on out here?!"

Elizabeth's crew immediately fell in line.

"Did I not make myself abundantly clear not a moment ago?"

"Aye, Captain, ye did, but…" Jonah stammered.

"But what?" Elizabeth asked, losing her patience.

"If I may…" cut in Jack, "there seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding"

"Obviously. What's the issue?" Elizabeth asked annoyed

"He tried to take my cabin!"

"Well, I can't very well sleep in the hold with the crew." Jack spat back, and he and Jonah began arguing again.

"Alright, ENOUGH!" Elizabeth yelled again. "Jack, may I see you for a moment?"

"Right" he said sheepishly and followed her toward her cabin door.

"If you are going to captain this voyage, for gods sake, captain it. I don't need you quarreling with the crew like a child. These are some of my best men, and I need you to treat them that way. As for the sleeping arrangements, you can take the extra bed in my cabin. It's small, but it should suffice. Remember, this is still my ship, and when it comes to them" she pointed to her crew, "and this vessel, I have veto power."

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed with pointed mockery.

"I won't hesitate to keel haul you." She said the humor returning to her voice.

"I don't doubt that one bit." He said grabbing his own things and taking them into her cabin.

Elizabeth made her way over to Jonah. "Your cabin is your cabin. You'll have no more problems from him."

"I know you say I can trust him, Captain, but…"

Elizabeth cut him off "I'll hear no more of this, Jonah. Now kindly get back to work. All of you!" she yelled

"Of course, Captain." he said, walking away dejectedly.

When she made her way back into her cabin, she saw no sign of Jack. Quickly, she moved to her side cabin, only to find Jack sprawled out on her own bed.

"Absolutely not. Get up!" She said shoving him out of the bed

"Oi! Use your words, Lizzie." he said rubbing his backside.

"I did. I said, Get up! Not even a full day in and you're already trying to agitate me? I usually get a few days before your antics start."

"I just thought you suggested the smaller bed for their sake. You know, so they didn't get the wrong idea." he joked.

"It's you who has the wrong idea. You will be sleeping in the other room. Now, please, I just want a moment of peace before we reach Tortuga." She said shoving him into the other cabin.

"What am I supposed to do?" He whined.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you Captain the damned ship." She barked and shut the door in his face.

"Admit it. You're happy that I'm here." Jack yelled from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and made her way back towards her bed, letting the waves lull her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning arrived with no further incident. Elizabeth woke at the sun's first light, and with a large stretch and a yawn she made her way into the main cabin. Jack was passed out, sprawled on the window seat, and snoring rather loudly. She chuckled inwardly at the sight. _He must have been too inebriated to find the bed_, she thought to herself as she cleared the empty rum bottles from the floor. On the desk, maps covered every surface. The books they had been looking through a few nights previous, were left open amongst the clutter. She poked around to see if Jack had come upon anything of note, but nothing immediately jumped out at her.

She eventually found her way to the helm, Jonah looking as if he were to fall asleep at any moment. "Good morning" She greeted him.

"Good morning, captain. Did you sleep?"

"For once, I did. But I think a better question is whether or not you did?"

"Captain Sparrow, worked us well into the night and rewarded us all with a bit of rum.

"He did? Well, I'm glad to see you two have worked out your differences." Though, Elizabeth knew the reason for Jonah's mistrust had much to do with her. She knew that Jonah had fancied her, he told her as much not long after she had made him her first mate. But she took a page out of Jack's book and told him it would never have worked out between them. He understood, but always remained very protective of her. Jack was clearly a threat in his eyes, silly as it may have been.

"Yes, he does appear to be all that you say he is, but I've yet to make my final judgement"

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Now get some sleep, there is still much to be done and we will need all hands." She touted.

"Aye, Captain." He gave her a quick nod.

Jack had emerged from Elizabeth's cabin around mid afternoon, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He walked around the ship from bow to stern to see that all was in order. Clapping men on the back, and a few words of encouragement here or there, Jack made quick work of keeping up morale. But, Elizabeth noted, he and Jonah still kept a safe distance from each other.

Jack made his way up to the quarter deck and leaned against the railing next to the helm.

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us" Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"I'll have you know, while you were getting you're much needed beauty rest, I was hard at work until dawn."

"Hard at work? I thought drinking rum came quite easily to you?" She laughed

"Aye, it does, but only after a good bit of hard work."

"You'll have to let me know when that happens again, so I know what it looks like." She tied a rope to the helm to keep it steady and turned toward him. "We're nearing Tortuga. You're certain Gibbs will have a crew ready?"

"If there is one person I trust more on this earth to get a job done, it's Gibbs."

"Should I consider that a slight?" She mused.

"Goddesses are beyond this earth." he professed melodramatically on one knee, clutching her hand.

"Oh, please." She snatched her hand away. "And get up from there, you're making a scene."

"Can I no longer pay my King any compliments."

"Not if you want to keep your tongue."

"Very well." He stood and dropped his guise. "We should make way as soon as possible once we arrive. Supply the ship, get the crew acquainted and be off by dawn. Any objections?"

"None."

"Good."

The two of them continued to trade barbs and talk of old times, laughing the entire time. Jonah watched them from the deck, and his blood began to boil. Elizabeth wasn't his, and he knew that, but all the same, he didn't care for the way Jack carried on all of the time. His captain's judgment was obviously impaired in regards to the other pirate captain, and he was going to make sure she saw the true scoundrel that Jack was. He just wasn't sure how.

They made their way into Tortuga later that evening. Gibbs stood, waiting on the docks for them as they pulled into the harbor. He had been guarding crates and barrels of the supplies Jack had purposed him to get. Elizabeth ordered the men to load the cargo as quickly as possible if they intended to spend anytime in the tavern before they departed at dawn. Elizabeth and Jack walked down the gangplank to meet Gibbs. "Miss Elizabeth!" He exclaimed happily. Throwing an arm over her shoulder and giving a fatherly squeeze.

"Mister Gibbs. It is good to see you" she beamed.

"Jack."

"Hello, mate. What's the word on our crew?"

"Well, it was slim pickings, but I believe I found sailors suitable for the journey."

"How many?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ten, all told." he said "They're all at the faithful bride enjoying their last night on land"

"Perhaps we should do the same. Elizabeth, care to join us?" Jack had asked her.

"I'll meet you later. I have to pick up a few things." She moved toward the northern part of town.

Jack grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back.

"Yes?" She asked amused.

"Do you think it wise to go galavanting through Tortuga at night by yourself?"

"Will you stop worrying about me? Just because I no longer have the protection of the Captain of the Flying Dutchman, doesn't mean I'm some frail and delicate flower?"

"Someone should be looking out for you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I'll be fine on my own. Go on with Gibbs, I'll be not more than an hour." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "If I'm not back by then, you can come searching for me." she turned and walked away. Jack, squinting, watched her walk away as Gibbs approached him.

"Her and William are…?"

"No more." He said turning back to Gibbs.

"That's interesting." Gibbs muttered.

"Shall we?" Jack ignored the comment and gestured toward the faithful bride.

The evening continued and Jack and Gibbs were locked in conversation as they discussed their plans. Jonah kept his eyes on Jack from a table hidden in the corner of the tavern. With Elizabeth off running errands, he was sure he'd be able to catch Jack doing something unsavory. Just then a strange man approached Jack and whispered something in his ear. Jack stood and followed the man into the alley. Jonah followed. Peering around the corner, he saw Jack hand the man money in exchange for something. He had to strain his ears to hear the conversation.

"This'll do nicely. It's about time that damn woman got what she deserved." he heard Jack say.

Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being sheathed.

_He was planning on killing her?! _Jonah thought to himself. _Not if I have anything to say about it. _

The strange man walked passed Jonah and he pressed himself flatly against the wall, hoping to remain unnoticed. As he did this, he heard another voice and froze.

"Jack, what are you doing out here?" Elizabeth asked coming from the other end of the alleyway. "I was sure you'd be be well into your fifth tankard of rum by now." She teased.

"Only three, in fact, but while you're here, I have something for you."

_He's not wasting anytime. Neither will I. _Jonah decided, and rounded the corner. Grabbing Jack by the shoulder, he turned him around a punched him in the face, knocking Jack to the ground.

"Jonah!" Elizabeth screamed as Jonah crouched over Jack and issued a barrage of punches, each finding their mark.

She quickly tried to pull Jonah off of him. "Stop it! That' enough!' She said, dragging him to the floor. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"He intends to kill you" he said out of breath

"What?!" Jack and Elizabeth said in unison. Elizabeth moved to Jack's side, helping him to his feet and examining his face.

"I heard you and that man talking. You bought a sword from him, with the intention of running her through with it." Jonah said unsheathing his own sword. Jack turned from Elizabeth toward the misguided Jonah and unsheathed his sword as well.

"Listen, boy, if you plan to eavesdrop on matters that don't concern you, I suggest you make good and sure you know what it is that you heard. Lest your plan is to get yourself killed. As it happens, I did buy a sword from that man you saw me with" Jack said, sheathing his sword.

Elizabeth's head snapped toward him. "But! It was only intended to be a gift." He turned toward Elizabeth. "A thank you for lending me your ship." He handed the blade to her.

Elizabeth unsheathed the thing and gasped. It was a very fine sword, indeed. Finer than anything she'd had up to that point. The hilt was adorned with a swan, wings outstretched, and crimson cord wrapped around the handle. "Jack, it's beautiful."

"Finest steel in the Caribbean, love. I figured you could use an improvement from the scrap metal you've been using." He said, spitting blood onto the cobblestones.

In shock, Elizabeth uttered a quiet "Thank you."

Jonah looked to the ground, ashamed. "I…I'm sorry."

Elizabeth was shaken from her reverie. "Jonah." She said approaching him. "I think it might be best if you find passage back to Shipwreck Cove."

"Elizabeth, please…"

"It's Captain Swann," she interrupted, "and I will have no arguments about it. We will discuss the matter further upon my return. I will not have discord on my ship." She said resolutely.

"What about Jonathan?"

"He can stay. I will make sure he is well taken care of."

Jonah nodded and made his way back into the tavern.

"And I thought William was bad." Jack joked, moving his nose back and forth.

Elizabeth looked to his face again, examining the damage.

"We should get you cleaned up."

"Naught but a scratch, darling. Why don't you buy me a drink instead?" he asked pleadingly

"Oh, alright, but just one."

"Of course." He opened the door for her, allowing her to walk in first.

The pair of them joined Gibbs who remained focused on his mug. At the sight of Jack's face, he nearly spit out his drink "Mother's love, Jack what happened?"

"Just had to teach a miscreant a lesson. No one threatens Miss Swann. Right, love?" He said too loudly.

"Right." She snickered and waved for the barmaid.

"Thankfully, she had Captain Jack Sparrow at her side to rescue her."

At that, Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Don't mind him, Mister Gibbs, he's delusional."

Jonah had been watching them from the other side of the room and stood as he heard Jack's voice over the din. Jack noticed and gave him a feminine wave. Elizabeth grabbed his hand and forced it down onto the table. "Stop it" She whispered to him under her breath. Jonah stormed out of the tavern, knocking a few drunkards down along the way.

"I feel I may have missed something." Gibbs declared.

"Jack's just trying to make a bad situation worse. Like always." Elizabeth answered.

"He started it." Jack argued.

"Jack." Elizabeth warned him.

"What?"

"Trouble already follows you like a shadow, there's no need to encourage it."

"I'd listen to the girl if I were you." Gibbs pointed out.

"Now you're against me too? Is there no one on my side?"

"Your rum." The barmaid said, setting down their mugs, and the three of them laughed wildly into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A month had passed before any of them had realized. The wind had been favorable, the seas clear of trading ships, and better still, no navy to speak of. The crew Gibbs had found were excellent sailors; hardworking and efficient men, and they all got on splendidly. It was almost as if it were fated to be so. Although, it was shaky at first. Young Jonathan didn't understand why his brother had left him to go back to Shipwreck Cove and Elizabeth certainly didn't want to give him the real answer, but the explanation she did give, hurt Jonathan all the same. The whole situation left a sour taste in her mouth. She and Jack discussed it at length before they left Tortuga.

"We could take him back to Shipwreck Cove, as well." Jack offered from Elizabeth's desk.

"We can't afford the extra day it would take to get him there, and I don't want him to feel unwelcome here. He already feels abandoned." She replied, staring out the window.

"I still don't understand why you would have kept him as your first mate if you knew of his deep and passionate longing for you."

"I told him it would never be between us. I thought we could continue just as friends. Clearly, I was wrong." She said flatly.

"It's hard for people to let go of an idea." He mused. Jack's comment was true on multiple levels, and it had struck Elizabeth hard. She should have known better. It had been the same for her and Will. Neither had wanted to let go of the idea of "them", even knowing they weren't exactly happy, and that carried on for long time. She suddenly felt stupid for putting faith into things that just weren't there. Thank the gods she had Jack. He never tried to be anything more than what he was. Jack had been the only constant in her life these days, the one person she had been able to truly count on. _Imagine that. _She thought to herself, but she was grateful for him.

Jack interrupted her thoughts, "So, what are we to do?"

"He stays. We'll make a decent pirate out of him yet. His hurt will make him stronger. Better to learn betrayal now than when it can actually harm him."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

And so, Jonathan stayed. For the next month, the crew had taken him under their wing, and taught him all manner of things. Even things Elizabeth had hoped they wouldn't. Most recently, they had let him partake in a drinking game of sorts, and they got the lad so drunk, he purged the contents of his stomach from the crow's nest onto the deck. When he awoke in the morning, he was positively green and the deck thoroughly saturated. Jack had found the whole thing quite funny, but Elizabeth less so. She gave the crew double shifts for the next week, and made poor Jonathan mop up the entire mess.

"You're being a bit hard on the boy, don't you think?" Jack asked her as he entered the cabin.

"Someone should have an air of authority on this ship." she said, looking over a map.

"You're right, and it should be the Captain." Jack said pointedly.

"I couldn't agree more." She said looking up at him. "If the Captain would actually take control, I wouldn't feel compelled to do so."

"Are you implying that I do not have a firm grip on my crew?"

"I'm _implying_ that it gets to be rather confusing as to who is, in fact, in charge of this vessel."

"It only appears that way because you can't keep yourself from controlling everything."

"I can too." She argued.

"Prove it." He stated firmly. "I bet you can't go a whole month without questioning me or my decisions."

She looked at him seriously. "One week." She bargained.

"Two."

"I'll take that bet, but you can't purposefully make terrible decisions." She pointed a finger in his face.

"Alright. And no giving orders to the crew unless I give the order first." he added.

"Fine. What do I get if I win?"

"Three days, no duties."

"You get the same?"

"Yes, but I also get to have all the rum I want. Do we have an accord?"

"We do." She shook his outstretched hand and he grinned cheekily.

Jack had decided to take a few extra days of leave when they reached Rio, as a reward for all of the fine work the crew had done. Elizabeth badly wanted to warn Jack of the impending winter, and that staying any extra amount of time was risky. Not to mention, Rio was littered with French privateers who could attack them at any moment, but she refrained. There was no way she'd give Jack the satisfaction of winning. There goes her pride again, she thought. Was the stupid bet really worth the safety of the expedition? Ultimately she decided that, yes, it was. So, when they were chased back onto The Red Devil and out of the harbor, she said nothing. Upon realizing that they still hadn't restocked the ship while they were docked, she still said nothing. It wasn't until the third stop they had made along the coast of Brazil that she could no longer keep her mouth shut.

"Jack." She said, approaching the helm. "We'll never make it around the horn before winter if we keep making stops."

"Am I to understand this as your white flag?"

"We need to do a better job rationing." She said, ignoring him.

"Pish tosh, Darling. We'll be fine." He waved her off.

"At the rate the rum is being consumed, we'll need to stop twice as much as originally planned. The more rum they drink, the more food they eat, it's getting a bit ridiculous. And you encourage them!"

"I think I'll start my three days right now." He said letting go of the helm, talking over her.

Elizabeth had to grab it quickly as it started to spin wildly.

"Jack!" she called after him. "I wish you would take this more seriously."

"Lizzie, I promise you." Jack turned back to her "We'll. Be. Fine." He said, tapping his finger on her nose. He turned and whistled his way below deck, undoubtedly, to the rum cellar.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated groan.

As Jack predicted, the weather remained calm over the next couple of weeks, and he continued to rub that fact in Elizabeth's face as she, Jack, and Gibbs played a game of cards in the Captain's cabin.

"I've always told you to trust Ol' Jack, love."

"Oh, shut it. You won. Why won't you just leave me be?"

Gibbs suppressed a chuckle.

"Because you should know by now that I know what's best for you"

"Oh yes, and did you know what was best for me when you got me arrested in Singapore?" She asked, a smug expression on her face.

"I was never going to let you rot there for long." he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"It should never have happened in the first place!" She scoffed.

"You didn't follow orders, if you recall?"

"I recall you getting distracted by a pretty brunette and missing my signal." She said, eyeing him.

"Hmm. I don't remember that." Gibbs laughed again.

"Well do you remember me saving your hide from those savages in Madagascar?"

"I remember you nearly sinking our ship off the coast of Madagascar."

The bickering continued for quite some time, each one declaring they'd saved the other more times. Gibbs, couldn't stop himself from laughing. They were behaving like children. One more stubborn than the last. Amidst the revelry, Bennett came bursting in.

"Captain! There's a storm cell ahead." He panted.

Elizabeth immediately shot Jack a look that screamed 'I told you so'

"Don't even start." Jack said, grabbing his coat and heading on deck.

The wind was whipping furiously and the sky was black. The clouds hung like smoke over the water making it impossible to see. The rain was just beginning to fall. Jack barked at the crew to light the lanterns and to batten down the hatches. Everyone moved as quickly as they could to get the cannons strapped in place and the cargo below deck.

Everywhere you looked, men were running around trying to get into position before they hit the worst of it. As the storm progressed and the rain poured down, the ship began to rock violently over the waves. Pitching back and forth, it was hard for them to keep their footing. Elizabeth noticed Jonathan having trouble tying off a sail and rushed down to the deck to help him. Jack stood steady at the helm. He always did enjoy a good storm.

Elizabeth reached him just in time and caught the rope as it slid out of his hands. With his help, they were able to tie the rope off. He yelled a thank you that never reached her ears over the thunder and roaring of the sea. As she smiled back to him, the ship rocked dramatically to one side, and a loose bit of chain shot tangled into a coil of rope wrapped itself around her ankle, dragging her across the deck. She screamed as she broke through the railing with barely enough time to catch herself before going over completely. The weight of the chain kept pulling her down toward the ocean, and she was unable to keep her grip on the post. She screamed as she dropped again, this time catching the edge of the deck. Hearing her scream, Jack quickly handed the helm over to Gibbs and ran towards the side of the ship.

White knuckled, arms stretched above her head, and the weight around her ankle increasing, she felt a giant pop in her shoulder and dropped immediately into the water just as Jack was getting to her.

Without hesitation, he jumped into the water after her. Grasping her around the waist, he pulled her to the ship's ladder, calling up for a rope. The crew quickly hoisted them up and dropped them onto the deck. Jack reached for Elizabeth's arm to pull her up, but she screamed in agony as he tugged. Jack inspected her arm, and looked up at Gibbs.

"Dislocated?" Gibbs asked, and Jack nodded and sat down behind Eizabeth.

Putting her head in his lap, he said, "Look at me, love" as he cupped her face in his hands. "This is going to hurt". She nodded back at him, pain deep in her eyes. "Deep breath in." Elizabeth did as she was instructed. "Deep breath out."

As she released her breath, Gibbs gave a hard pull on her arm, popping the shoulder back into place. She let out a blood curdling cry. "That's a good girl." Jack said encouragingly. "Gibbs, help me get her up." Arm still clutched to her chest, they brought her to her feet. "Can you walk?" Jack asked concerned, and she nodded meekly.

"Show's over, mates. Last I checked, we were still sailing through a storm." he barked, ushering Elizabeth to her cabin.

Jack sat her down on the edge of her bed, and poured her a glass of rum. "Drink this," he said, handing it to her. She tried to take a sip using her injured arm and hissed from the pain shooting through her right shoulder. "Other arm." he barked from across the room while he rifled through her cabinets. She moved the glass to the other hand and shot back the entire glass. Making his way back to her, Jack sat on the bed with a piece of fabric in his hands. "Now you were saying who has saved whom more times now?" he asked, gingerly grabbing her arm.

"Shut it, Jack." She said through gritted teeth, wincing, as Jack let her arm hang slightly while he got the sling in place.

"You'll need to keep the arm supported for a few days." He said, tying the fabric in place. He let his hand linger by her neck a bit longer than necessary and caught her gaze for a brief moment. Fumbling, he quickly dropped his gaze to the floor. "All done." he said, clearing his throat.

Getting to his feet, perhaps more swiftly than he intended, Jack moved to the table to pour two more glasses of rum. "I better see to things out there." He said before shooting his own glass back. Walking back over to her, he handed her another glass. "You'll be alright?" He asked.

"I'll manage." She said softly.

"Good. Get some rest" He said, moving toward the door.

"Thank you, Jack." She said sincerely. Nodding, he turned and closed the door behind him.

With a heavy sigh, Elizabeth emptied her glass and set it on the night stand. Her shoulder throbbed and she hoped the rum would soon take affect. She leaned herself back against her pillows and quickly fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile on deck, Jack walked up to the helm to relieve Gibbs.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She'll be fine. A bit shaken, and she'll be sore for a couple days, but she'll be right as rain before you know it." Jack said rather relaxed given the situation.

"And you, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"What about me?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, Why shouldn't I be?" Jack asked, confused.

"I don't know, just thought I'd ask." he said, impishly.

"I appreciate the concern." Jack paused. "Damn woman was right, though. We took too much time in Brazil. Storms are only going to get worse."

Gibbs nodded.

"Don't tell her I said that." Jack ordered quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth's shoulder was damaged beyond just the dislocation. What should have been a few days of recovery, turned into nearly a month and a half of painful rehabilitation. The increasingly cold temperatures weren't helping her either. The joint felt stiff and the encompassing muscles were as tight as the tack line. For the first week she kept her arm in the sling, frustrated beyond measure that she was deemed useless. The second week she started to test its mobility, but could barely lift her arm six inches. Jack had her try to lift things of very little weight in order to build up the muscle. Her mobility improved slightly, but any serious weight cut like a dagger. A lesson she found out the hard way, trying to lift her sword. Jack had said it might be a good idea to spar, but when she made to raise the damn thing, it clattered to the ground and she screamed, but not from the pain. Her condition didn't improve much in the weeks that followed.

She had been most unpleasant in those weeks, and when Jack suggested she learn to fight with her left hand, she threw an empty rum bottle at his head, missing only by inches as she stormed off below deck.

But Jack was patient with her, and tried to help any way he could.

"I'm not saying that you'll never get better, I'm just saying that, for the time being, maybe you should be able to fight left handed." Jack said as he sat down next to her on the steps leading below deck.

"What if I won't ever heal?" She asked sullenly.

"Now, that doesn't sound like you. You can't be giving up already?" Jack looked at her in surprise.

"It just feels hopeless." She continued to stare blankly at the planks of wood beneath her feet.

"It's difficult, but it's not hopeless. I've seen men come back from much worse than that." he said, putting a comforting hand on her back.

"I'm no man." She scoffed.

"True, but you _are_ stronger than most men I've met."

"Please don't patronize me."

"I'm not." Jack said sternly "Now stop moping, get up off your ass, and try to get past this." he said, getting up and pulling her to her feet.

"Jack" She laughed

"I'm deadly serious, love. You're going to have to be willing to go through a certain amount of pain to find relief on the other side."

Sighing, she agreed. "Alright."

So she pushed herself harder than she had been and clenched her teeth through the pain. Jack forced her to keep raising her arm higher and higher each day, it was excruciating, but, ultimately, it helped. She still, however, couldn't hold much weight, so she kept it light and tried to increase the weight each day.

They were nearing Buenos Aires when they came upon an East India Trading ship. Jack had been positively giddy to see the ship bobbing in the water like a sitting duck. He barked to the crew, "Alright lads, time to do a bit of honest pillaging."

Elizabeth went in to her cabin to get her coat and scabbard. Following her in, Jack stopped her.

"Maybe you should stay in here." He spoke gingerly

"What? Why?" She asked, clearly on edge.

"You still can't hold your sword without getting fatigued. You'll only put yourself and the rest of us in danger." he spoke plainly.

"I can hold my sword." she said with defiance.

"Lizzie." He said her name with such impatience, it made her feel foolish.

"I don't need your protection, Jack. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Jack stopped to think for a moment, quickly weighing the pros and cons, and decided a mad Elizabeth was better than a dead one. "It's a no, Lizzie. That's an order. Stay here until I come back to get you"

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" She yelled at him. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do!" Elizabeth tried to push past him, but he pushed her back away from the door, grasping her by both arms.

"Be reasonable, would you? It's just this once." He said trying to calm her.

"You be reasonable! Stop treating me as If I'm some child."

"Well then stop behaving as one." He regretted his words almost immediately as her hand collided with his cheek. She hissed once more as pain shot through her arm again.

"You're staying in here and that's final." he snapped at her as he slammed the door behind him.

Elizabeth groaned in frustration. _Damn you, Jack Sparrow_ , she screamed inwardly and, a few seconds later, outwardly.

On the other side of the door, Jack prepared to board the other ship. What he didn't expect, however, was that the Red Devil would be boarded first. About 20 sailors swung onto their deck with their swords at the ready and the ship's cannons were trained to fire at their signal.

Jack yelled, "Give no quarter!" As he charged the sailor closest to him. "Gibbs! Get this ship out of firing range!"

All across the deck, swords were clanging and clashing together. The Red Devil moved further and further away as they attempted to fire on her. More men from the other ship tried to swing over, but to no avail. If they could just hold the Company's crew, they would have the advantage. The enemy was well trained in combat, that much was certain. Jack and the rest of the crew were struggling to maintain dominance. Only a few of the crew that Gibbs had found were actually good swordsmen. Toby, the large man from Lizzie's crew was an excellent fighter, and took three men at once, bowling them over the side of the ship. Once, Bennett fought his way to the mast, he was able to shimmy up to the crow's nest with his bow and start picking sailors off one by one. But even that wasn't enough. They were outnumbered.

Elizabeth paced furiously back and forth in her cabin. She'd be damned if she'd sit idly by while there was fighting to be done._ Stupid Jack, what does he know about me? _She thought as she grabbed her scabbard and headed out the door. When she arrived on deck, it was utter chaos. Crew members were strewn across the deck, locked in battle. Directly in front of her, Jack was up against two men at once, attacking him from both sides. She could see his movements slowing, he was tiring. Just as Jack was about to be run through, Elizabeth unsheathed her sword with her left hand and cut down Jack's attacker. The second man came up on Elizabeth and Jack shoved his cutlass through his gut.

"Thanks." they said in unison. The battle ended fairly quickly after that. The company ship was sent to the bottom of the sea and its crew along with it, but not before they stripped it of all its goods.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Jack had exclaimed. They had very little injury and no losses, a victory indeed. The entirety of the crew whooped in excitement. Elizabeth went back into her cabin, Jack following behind her. She immediately went to the cabinet for a couple of bandages.

"You _have_ been practicing with your left hand. Why didn't you just say so?" he said from the far end of the room

"I haven't been practicing with my left hand. I am left handed." She said cleaning up a cut on her arm.

"Beg your pardon?" Jack asked perplexed.

"I didn't need to train with my left hand because I am, and have always been, left handed." She said succinctly.

"You mean to tell me that all of this time I've known you, you've been fighting with your weaker hand?"

"I wouldn't say it was weaker, but yes. Surprise." She said casually.

"You could have told me."

"A girl needs to keep a few secrets." She shrugged.

"I suppose she does" he said suspiciously. "Anything else I should know."

"Nothing I'd be willing to divulge at this juncture." She smiled and sat him down so she could bandage up the few cuts he had.

"You're left handed." He said again in disbelief as Elizabeth cleaned a particularly large gash.

"Repeating it doesn't make it any less true. We might need to stitch this up."

He nodded, motioning for her to go ahead and do it. "It just comes as a bit of shock. I can usually pick up on those things. People have certain tells when they fight with their off hand."

"I spent a long time practicing, so that wouldn't happen."

"It obviously paid off. You're one hell of a fighter with your right hand, but that left hand is lethal." He said with a wince as she started stitching his wound closed.

"Thus its secrecy over the past few years."

Jack watched her fingers work the needle and thread, and smiled at the deep look of concentration on her features.

"I'm sorry I kept you in here. Won't happen again."

Elizabeth was taken aback momentarily. _Did he really just apologize? _She was so surprised, she wasn't able to fire a witty retort back at him. "It's fine, really. I shouldn't have been so difficult. I can't expect you to know my secrets if I don't tell them." she paused. "Sorry I slapped you." She muttered quickly.

"It's been a trying month for all of us. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I hate being weak." She said as she returned her supplies to the cabinet.

"You are far from weak, love." He said closing the distance between them sitting at the edge of her desk

"I mean my arm." She corrected.

"It will heal, just give it more time."

"I'm impatient!" she exclaimed as she sat down at her desk.

Jack opened his mouth as if to give a sarcastic reply, but the steely look Elizabeth gave silenced him. "I suppose thanks are in order."

"What for?" She asked, watching him as he shifted uneasily.

"Well, you did save my life." he threw the words away, not wanting to admit that she did.

"I guess that makes us even?" She said more than asked. A smug smile was plastered to her face.

"For now. Are you going to come and join in the festivities?" He changed the subject.

"I suppose."

"I'm certain the gents would love to hear a little music." he suggested.

"I'm not sure I can hold up the bow for any sustained period of time."

"You won't know unless you try. You have to push yourself, remember? And besides, maybe it will help stretch that muscle back to where it used to be."

Elizabeth nodded. She went back to the cabinet and pulled out a gorgeously crafted violin with a spruce and maple body. Later, she would tell Jack that it was a gift from her mother for her eighth birthday, just before she died. She had always wanted Elizabeth to learn. So, Elizabeth took lessons twice a week and had played everyday since then. It had been her most prized procession. She had even risked going back to Port Royal just to retrieve it. Stuffing it under her arm, she followed Jack on deck.

The crew danced and sang all through the night. The men clapped raucously to each tune and encouraged Elizabeth to keep playing as they drank. She had played like her shoulder was as good as new. Jack was right, again.

That night, they had no troubles, no notions of this adventure or that, they were just men…and Lizzie…enjoying themselves on the open seas.

After the excitement died down, Elizabeth found herself at the bow railing, staring out into the distance. She stayed there for quite awhile just watching the waves. Jack sauntered toward her a little more wobbly than usual, but she kept her focus on the ocean ahead.

"Pence for your thoughts?" He asked leaning on the rail next to her.

"Just a pence?"

"I am but a humble pirate" he said with an exaggerated bow.

"Still, I think my thoughts are worth a schilling, at least." She mused.

"I'll have to owe you. Now, out with it." He demanded.

A few moments passed before she said anything.

"What if we can't find this city? or if we get there, what if they can't fix the pearl? Will the journey have been worth it? If not, what then?" She said almost in one breath.

"Simple, love. We sail up the coast of California, raid the missions for gold and other bits of shiny, head west toward Singapore and have ourselves a well deserved rest, and from there, we can explore India and bring back silk and spices to Shipwreck Cove." He said as if he had already thought it through.

"If there is still a Shipwreck Cove once we return." she said, resting her chin on her folded arms.

"The Cove has been without a king before. Surely, Teague won't be the one to let it go to pot. I saw the list you left for him." he joked.

"They've gotten used to things being a certain way. Who knows how a society of pirates will react if they are denied that?" she pondered.

"Don't borrow trouble, Lizzie. It always ends up finding you in the end, so best to save your energy for when it does." Jack said, turning out toward the water.

"I suppose you're right. How is it that you always know exactly how to keep me from jumping over the edge?" she turned her head to look at him. He gave her a lopsided grin and turned toward her.

"Well, I hate to repeat myself all of the time, but I've always said that you and I are very much alike. I worry, same as you. I just do a better job of hiding it."

"Beneath gallons of rum." She mocked him.

"Do you really think I'm as drunk as you think I am?" he purposefully slurred, pretending to stumble into her

"I know you're as drunk as I think you are." she said, pushing him off of her.

"One develops a tolerance over time." he dropped the drunken act. "I'm only ever as drunk as I want everyone else to believe I am. That's one of my secrets."

"I'm sure." she turned back toward the water.

"One day, my dear, you will learn to relax." He said as he leaned his back up against the railing, staring up at the sky.

"You know, there is something to be said for being prepared."

"That's what I have you for." He exclaimed happily.

"Wonderful. I get to worry and you get to…keep being you." She laughed. "I should turn in. I have the early shift."

"Might I escort the lady to her quarters?" he offered her his arm.

"You may." She said, lacing her arm through his.

Arm in arm, they walked to the captain's cabin.

"Do you remember what it's like to not be a pirate?" She asked sincerely.

"Of course, though it seems like a lifetime ago."

"I find myself hoping that one day I'll forget." She said walking into the cabin. "Forget all of the terrible things that came before these moments." she removed her hat and vest, placing them on the desk.

"But those are the things that make us. They can't be forgotten, or you forget yourself." Jack said, shutting the door behind him.

"In another life I think you might have been a poet." she said leaning against the table.

"Who says I wasn't?" he smirked, removing his own coat and hat.

Elizabeth laughed to herself as he walked toward his bed. "I wish I had everything figured out the way you do. It's all one big mystery to me, and yet you strut around as if you've had the secret all along."

"The only secret to life is knowing what matters and what doesn't. After you figure that out, the rest falls into place." he said, sitting down and removing his boots.

"And what matters to you, Jack?" She asked inquisitively.

"I think that is a discussion for another evening." he said, hoping she wouldn't press him further. He leaned back against his pillows, hands perched behind his head.

She flashed him a mischievous smile."Goodnight, Jack." She said pushing herself from the table. "Get some rest, you look like you need it." she teased and walked to her cabin, shutting the door behind her.

Jack ran a hand over his face and grabbed for the rum on his side table. Clutching the bottle to his chest, he fell into a restless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Elizabeth woke just before dawn to take her shift at the helm. When she walked out on deck, there was a dense fog enveloping the ship. The air had a terrible bite, and the wind cut straight to the bone. Thankfully, they had the good sense to buy furs to get them through the cold weather. The wind whipped harder, and Elizabeth pulled her coat tighter as she walked up to the quarter deck. Laying the map out, she asked Gibbs where they were.

Gibbs had pointed to the bit of water between Argentina and the Falklands. They were nearing the horn and treacherous waters awaited them. Winter had arrived. There would be no shortage of icebergs and glaciers where they were headed, and they couldn't see any farther than their noses. _This might be problematic. _She thought.

"Should we wake the Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Let him sleep. We'll need him should things get worse."

Elizabeth relieved Gibbs and took the helm. Already, the seas had begun to get choppy. It was likely they were heading straight into a storm, but it was difficult to be certain. She kept the ship as steady as possible. The crew worked feverishly to keep the sails trimmed and the lanterns lit, adjusting for the ever changing elements. By midday, the fog still hadn't cleared and it became drastically colder by the second. The waters were starting to churn. _Not good. _She thought.

The sky darkened, the wind blew harder, and ice started falling onto the deck. The ship rocked violently from one side to the other. "Should we wake the Captain now?" Gibbs asked, concerned.

Just as Gibbs finished his sentence, Jack had burst from the captain's cabin, barely able to keep his footing.

"What in the name of Calypso, is going on out here?!" He yelled as he tried to make his way up to the helm.

"We're nearing the horn!" she yelled back, straining to see ahead and wiping the moisture from her eyes. "And there's a storm." She added.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"I have everything under control." She said holding the wheel firmly.

"Of that, I have no doubt, but my expertise in this type of weather could be of some use right about now, don't you think?"

"The fog's clearing up ahead!" Jonathan yelled from the crow's nest.

"See, I don't need you." She boasted.

"Doesn't mean a thing, love. Step aside, I'll take it from here." He said trying to take the wheel from her.

"NO." She pulled away.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I believe there's only one interpretation of the word 'no'"

"Not in Tortuga" he muttered. "Elizabeth, don't be stubborn."

Gibbs rushed up to the quarterdeck, gasping Jack's name as he searched for his breath. "Cap'n" he heaved.

"Come on give it here" Jack argued with Elizabeth, trying to grasp the wheel, completely unaware of his first mate's presence.

"Cap'n. Elizabeth." Gibbs heaved again, trying to get their attention and failing miserably.

"Lend your expertise elsewhere." She said elbowing him away from her.

They argued continuously. "Miss Elizabeth. Jack. HEY!" he finally yelled.

"What?!" They both yelled back.

"Iceberg! Hard to port!" Came singing from the crow's nest.

"That." Gibbs said, frustrated.

"Move." Jack shoved Elizabeth out of the way and spun the wheel as hard as he could.

The ship listed dramatically, the stern just barely scraping the behemoth piece of ice. Frozen shards rained on the quarter deck. As the fog dissipated completely, they were able to fully see the danger they were facing. A tempestuous sea of ice. Each piece as big as the last.

Jack screamed for the crew to swing the boom vertically. "We need to slow her down."

"Jack, we need to move toward land." She shouted in his ear.

"How would you like me to accomplish that? She's not a skiff. We can't just turn wherever we like."

"If we slow down, we'll be thrown into the ice." She pleaded with him.

"Trust me. I know what I"m doing."

"Look, up ahead. If we move now, we can make it through that narrow pass. She can handle it."

"You're crazy!"

"Why don't you believe that I might have some knowledge myself? We sailed through such elements trying to bring you back, if you recall?"

"I recall Madagascar. We're doing this my way."

The sleet turned to rain and it came down in wind was relentless. The sea tossed the ship from side to side, escaping catastrophe by just a hair. All of a sudden a loud crack was heard over head. One of the short arms was starting to splinter. They were about to lose a sail.

"We need to tie that down before we lose it. Hold her steady, no matter what." he said, handing the wheel to Elizabeth.

"Jack, you can't go up there!" She grabbed his coat sleeve. "Wait until we get to calmer seas."

"There may not be calmer seas ahead. I'll be fine. Just hold her steady." He turned and headed toward the main mast. Elizabeth gripped the helm firmly, eyes trained ahead.

Jack nimbly climbed up the rigging to the boom, and from there, to the jib. The sails flapped furiously around him as he made his way to the damaged sail.

"Overhead" Yelled a voice from the deck as a monstrous wave towered high above the ship.

"Hold her steady" Jack yelled down to Elizabeth. Almost as if he could sense what she was about to do. But this time, she did know better. They would be done for if she stayed the course they were on. She turned the wheel starboard, toward the wave, and toward the opening she had seen earlier. "Brace yourselves!" She shouted. The wave crashed onto the ship, sending men sliding all over the deck. A couple of crew members were swept overboard as the ship continued to rock. The ship avoided collision once more as she made a quick turn to avoid another hunk of ice. Finally free from the ice jungle, she let out a sigh of relief, but the storm continued to rage on, and the ship pitched violently through the water.

Elizabeth quickly checked the rigging to get a visual on Jack. He still clung tightly to the lines, trying to tie down that sail. _Damned woman is trying to kill me. _He thought, hoping to finish his task before conditions got any worse.

Elizabeth could see a break in the storm just ahead, she just needed to hold steady until they reached it. Rubbing away the water from her face for just a moment, Elizabeth opened her eyes to another gigantic wave staring her in the face. _Hold on, Jack. _

Once more, the ship drove bow first into the wave, and water crashed hard upon the ship, scattering supplies across the deck. The crew scrambled to regain their footing.

Maintaining her grip, Elizabeth focused on the task at hand. Her eyes never strayed from what lay in front of them. It was difficult for her to not shift her gaze toward the rigging to see if Jack was alright, but she would doom them all if she didn't get them through this storm.

Several hours passed before the waters finally calmed. She handed the wheel to Gibbs, as he came up to the quarter deck. "Where's Jack? Is he alright?" she asked urgently.

Gibbs shrugged. "I haven't seen him since he was climbing back across the boom."

Elizabeth's heart lurched, panic creeping into her veins. She scanned the rigging, hoping he'd made it down after that last wave. He wasn't there, a mixture of relief and fear coming over her. Frantically, she searched the deck. Men were picking themselves up and gathering as many of the barrels and crates as they could before they slid overboard. "Jack." Elizabeth called out, but there was no response. She quickly ran to the stern and checked the waters behind them. "Jack!" She screamed. Nothing. She ran from port to starboard to bow, peering over the sides. No sign of him. "JACK!" She started to hyperventilate, dropping to her knees. "JACK!" She cried near hysterics.

"Down here!" She heard a voice call out from below deck. Elizabeth bolted to the steps leading to the hold, and there, in a crumpled heap, lay Jack.

"Jack." She said with desperation as she rushed to his side. There was water in the hold, shin deep and freezing. Gods only knew how long Jack had been laying in it, but his skin had turned a pale shade of blue. They would need to get him warmed up immediately. Elizabeth leaned over him. "He's still breathing!" She exclaimed. "Help me move him to the galley." She ordered Toby and Thomas. "Jonathan!" She bellowed.

"Right here, miss." He peaked from behind the other crew members.

"I need you to get some wool blankets from my cabin. There's a trunk under the window."

"Yes ma'am."

He scurried off. "Bennett, can you get a fire started in the hearth?"

"Already burning, Captain."

"Thank you" She said, following the two men carrying Jack.

Jonathan returned quickly with the blankets. Elizabeth had him lay one out in front of the hearth before they lay Jack down. "Leave us." She grunted after the set him down.

Once they were alone, she stripped off Jack's clothes and wrapped him in the other wool blanket. The fire roaring, she moved him closer to the hearth. She sat with Jack's head in her lap, and rubbed his chest to ensure his heart didn't stop. "Stay with me, Jack" She whispered. "Don't leave me. Please, I need you." She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. After a while, his breathing steadied, and his color returned.

Gibbs had come around to check on them. "How is he?" he asked with a bit of trepidation.

"I think he'll be alright. We should probably move him to my cabin" She said, never taking her eyes off of Jack.

"I'll send down some hands" Gibbs turned and headed up to the deck.

They moved Jack into the Captain's cabin, and Elizabeth had them put Jack in her bed. She dismissed everyone except Gibbs. "Orders, Elizabeth?"

"Maintain our course. We will stop in the next available port, assess any further damage, and restock supplies. We may need to wait out the winter wherever it is that we stop. I fear the conditions are just too dangerous to continue."

Gibbs nodded and headed for the door. He paused and turned around. "Don't worry. Jack's a survivor."

Elizabeth nodded weakly, and Gibbs left the cabin.

She unwrapped the wool blankets from around Jack and replaced them with her own bed linens. He remained unconscious, but his color continued to improve. Elizabeth gathered all of the candles she could find, and surrounded the bed with them, trying to create as much warmth as possible. Once satisfied, she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, and tried to read one of the books they'd brought about the city in the mountains, but drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Jack finally woke, he was quite groggy and unsure of his surroundings. He attempted to lift himself up on his elbows, but quickly fell back onto the bed, a sharp pain emanating from his ribs, and a dizziness hanging over his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for the wooziness to pass.

He slowly reopened his eyes and looked around the room. _This is Lizzie's room. _There were dozens of candles that had burned most of the way down._ How long have I been out?_ To his right, he smiled at the sight of Elizabeth fast asleep. Legs propped up on the edge of the bed and a book laying on her chest, she seemed so peaceful.

"Lizzie." He whispered, and she muttered back unintelligible gibberish. "Lizzie." He called her name again, and gave a light pat on her leg. She jolted awake, knocking the book to the floor and nearly falling off of her chair.

"Jack! You're awake!" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" she asked eagerly.

"As good as to be expected, I think."

"Good" Elizabeth said, and her demeanor changed suddenly as she grabbed a pillow from the bed and hit him with it…repeatedly. "Don't you ever do anything so stupid ever again!" She shouted at him between blows. "You scared me half to death. What made you think you could climb up there in such conditions? You could have been killed!"

Jack held his hands up in front of his head, trying to shield himself from her outburst. He groaned from the pain radiating from his side. "Argh. Elizabeth, enough!" He shouted, face contorted in a grimace.

Elizabeth put the pillow down and knelt next to the bed. "Are you alright?"

"I will be" he muttered trying to find a comfortable position. Elizabeth hit him one last time "Hey!"

"Stubborn fool. If you had just listened to me, you might be in better shape than you are now."

"I'd be in better shape if you hadn't bludgeoned me with a pillow." He tried lifting himself up again, but fell back to the bed with a sigh. "I need to use the pot, but it appears I am unable to lift myself up."

She gripped his hands and pulled him into a sitting position. He seethed from the pain.

"What is it?" She asked, concern written on her face.

"I think it's my ribs." He said grasping his side.

"Let me see" She said lifting his arm and pulling the covers back slightly. A very large and angry bruise had appeared and ran from his underarm all the way down to his hip, wrapping around his front toward his breast bone. Elizabeth gasped.

"I bet you feel bad for hitting me now." Jack murmured.

"It's not so bad" She said unconvincingly.

"You're a terrible liar, darling." He smiled.

"Here, let me help you to your feet." Elizabeth reached for his arms.

"Well…um…maybe you should send Gibbs in here to help me." He said uncomfortably.

"Don't be silly, I can lift you." She chided.

"Yes, but you see I'm not exactly…clothed…at the moment."

Elizabeth chuckled. "You think I don't know that? How do you think it is that you came to be in such a state?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her response.

"Oh, relax. I was merely acting as your care giver. Don't turn my generosity into some sort of depraved act. Now, let's get you up, or if it would make you feel better, I can bring you your breeches."

"I think that would be best."

Elizabeth nodded and retrieved a dry pair of breeches for Jack. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were embarrassed" She said, handing them to him.

"These aren't exactly the circumstances I would have hoped for you to see my goods." He said, struggling to put his pants on. Elizabeth giggled. "Your laughter isn't helping." He added.

"I'm sorry" She said as she tried to suppress a chuckle.

"Alright, help me up." He said impatiently.

Elizabeth pulled him to his feet and he stumbled against her, dizzy again. She steadied him.

"Easy, Jack. Here have some water." She said, grabbing a glass from the side table. He gulped the entire thing down in one go. When he regained his sea legs, he made his way over to the chamber pot.

"You can have Gibbs empty this. I won't have you doing it."

"No arguments here." she said sitting in her chair beside the bed, not wanting to see him do his business.

"So what happened?" He asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, wincing as he sat.

"After the second wave, I did my best to steer us away from the ice and through the storm. Once it was over, we found you below deck submerged in the icy water. We moved you to the galley first and then here."

"Thank you. Apparently I'd be lost without you." he smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That's quite the sentiment" She squeezed back. "But now it would appear that I'm ahead."

"It won't last long." He smirked, afraid to laugh.

"How dare you assume that I'll need saving?" She feigned offense.

"Please, Elizabeth. You say trouble follows me like a shadow, but it runs through your veins."

"It does not." she pouted. Jack let out a laugh and grabbed at his side as the pain shot through him.

"You should lie down." She suggested. "You need to rest."

"I need some rum."

Elizabeth went to her armoire and pulled out a bottle of rum she'd been saving for a special occasion. "This is better than most of the swill on board, so don't waste it." She demanded as she handed him the bottle. "I'm glad you're not dead" She said, cupping the side of his face and placing a kiss on his cheek. She walked toward the door, but turned around quickly. "I'll send Gibbs to check on you in a little while." She smiled and headed out the door.

It was another two days before they came upon any port whatsoever. They had to tread lightly through the narrow passage Elizabeth had led them. The straight of magellan, Gibbs had called it. They came upon it after the storm passed. It had saved them from having to sail through any more fields of ice, but it was said to be an equally treacherous path. About halfway through, they reached a town called Punta Arenas. It was a small Spanish settlement with very few inhabitants. The Spanish navy had abandoned it's post there and left the people to fend for themselves. They hadn't planned to stay more than a few days. Just enough time for the crew to repair damages from the storm.

Elizabeth, Jack, and Gibbs headed into town to see if they could resupply any of the lost cargo.

As they walked from the docks into the town proper, the streets were deserted. It was silent as the grave and an eerily chill crept up behind them.

"Maybe we should have just stayed on the ship." Gibbs shuddered. "This place gives me a bad feeling."

"I don't normally give in to Gibbs's wild paranoia, but I'm inclined to agree." Jack added.

"Really? You _both_ are afraid?" She said walking toward an alley way leading farther north into the town. Turning around to face them she asked. "What's there to be afraid of?"

"Me." Came a deep and menacing voice from behind her. Eyes wide, she turned around and crept slowly back toward Jack and Gibbs. A burly man with fair skin and squinted eyes came toward them, a sword poised dangerously close to Elizabeth's neck. Three more men appeared from behind them, swords unsheathed, surrounding them from all sides. "You were saying, love." Jack offered.

"Parlay?" Elizabeth squeaked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

The three of them were led bound and blindfolded through what seemed like an underground cavern of sorts. It was damp and cold, and the further they went toward wherever it was these people had been leading them, the less Elizabeth could smell the fresh sea air. The five men hardly spoke to each other, but when they did, it was in a language none of them understood.

They walked for nearly an hour before they finally reached their destination. Pushing them to the hard ground, one of the men removed the linen bags from around their heads. They were, in fact, in a large cave, lined with torches and what appeared to be gold plaques on the walls depicting various scenes.

"Why have you come?" Grunted the scariest looking one of the bunch.

"We stopped to make repairs on our ship. We barely escaped the storm." Elizabeth spoke, trying to keep the fear from her voice.

"No storm." He said gruffly.

"Just east of here there was a storm." She argued.

The man reached back and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. Jack struggled against his bindings, wanting to tackle the man for striking her.

"No storm." He said again. "Why have you come?" He repeated.

"I don't understand." She said, confused. At that moment, one of the other men, grabbed Jack by the arm and forcefully pulled him to his feet. Jack squirmed noticeably as the pain in his side intensified. The larger man held a knife to Jack's throat.

"Why have you come?" He grunted again.

"We are only passing through. The masts of our ship were damaged in the storm. They need repair before we can sail on." She said hurriedly.

"NO STORM!" He bellowed and pressed the knife harder against Jack's neck.

Elizabeth cried out, "Please! What do you want from us? We'll give you anything."

"Why have you come?" He said slowly and deliberately.

"Lizzie, just tell him." Jack managed to utter, a small voice escaping his throat. The man holding Jack, delivered a hard blow to his injured side. Jack let out a scream of total agony.

Tears began to flow endlessly down Elizabeth's face. What was she supposed to tell them? They had only come to repair damages, and then they would be off to Peru. Realization dawning on her, Elizabeth lifted her head. "We seek the city in the mountains." She said softly.

The man holding Jack threw him back to the ground in front of Elizabeth. _How did they know?_

One of the smaller men moved toward Elizabeth with a knife. Elizabeth shut her eyes, fearing her end. Reaching behind her, he cut the rope from her wrists and dropped the knife in her hands. Elizabeth quickly moved to cut the rope from Jack's wrists and then from Gibbs'. Turning her attention back toward Jack, she cupped his face in her hands as he lay on the ground, still writhing. "Jack, look at me." He couldn't focus. "Are you alright?" She asked pulling his face toward her. He nodded weakly. She looked up to see the men walking away from her. "Is that it?" She yelled at their backs. There was no answer, and the cave grew suddenly dark, as the torches extinguished one by one.

"Perfect." She muttered.

Hours had passed and no one returned. Gibbs had tried to find a way in or out of the cave, but there was no opening he could see, and no light to see it with. Elizabeth remained on the floor with Jack's head cradled in her lap. The pain had been too great and he passed out.

"What do you think they want with us?" She asked Gibbs.

"Difficult to say, but our destination seemed to make an impression on them." He answered.

"I don't understand how they would know that we were headed there." She said in disbelief.

"They are guardians." She heard Jack whisper through clenched teeth. Elizabeth looked down, Jack's eyes were still closed and he made no attempt to move.

"Guardians? Of what?" She said stroking the side of his face with her thumb.

"Of the chest." He answered feverishly.

"How do you know?" She asked him, wanting to know how much he knew. No answer came. "Jack?"

He had succumbed to sleep once again. Elizabeth laid her hand on his chest to make sure he was still breathing, just in case.

"Do you have any idea what he is talking about?" She asked Gibbs.

"I wish I did."

A few more hours had passed, surely the crew would be looking for them by now. Elizabeth hoped they would not be thrown down here with them. Jack continued to sleep, albeit laboredly. He tossed, turned, and shifted in a cold sweat, mumbling while they sat there. Elizabeth paid close attention should he actually mutter anything useful.

Eventually, his sleep became peaceful again, and Elizabeth lay back against the cold, hard wall of the cave, attempting to rest herself. Gibbs had already been snoring for the better part of an hour. Soon, Elizabeth was woken up abruptly as light came spilling into the cave once more. The large man returned with a goblet in his hand. The goblet was simply decorated, gold plated, and carved with strange symbols, not unlike the symbols she had seen on the gold plaques.

He approached them, and motioned for Elizabeth to lift Jack. "Jack, wake up." She nudged him lightly.

He grumbled as his consciousness returned. Elizabeth propped him up to a sitting position. The large man handed the goblet to Jack. "Drink."

Jack looked at the goblet skeptically. "For pain." The man said. Jack took a sip, and the warm liquid permeated throughout his chest, giving him a fuzzy feeling. The pain wasn't gone forever, he knew, but for now, it had dulled dramatically. "Thank you." Jack said, raising the glass toward the giant.

"Rise." He commanded of them. It took them a few moments to register what he was asking, so he spoke again. "Rise."

Elizabeth smacked Gibbs on the shoulder, "Come on. They're taking us somewhere."

Gibbs hurried to his feet. Together, he and Elizabeth helped to lift Jack from the floor.

They followed the man through a passageway, and Elizabeth was certain it hadn't been there before. As they walked, Jack had to lean heavily on Elizabeth. Whatever they had given Jack made him even more unsteady than usual.

They passed several other outlets leading to more and more caves. It was like an underground maze. They finally came upon two very large wooden doors. The man rapped three times in short succession. Rap, rap, rap. He paused and rapped once more. Another pause, and he rapped again. The doors swung open slowly, and the large man ushered them through.

Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes as they made their way in. The doors opened up into a large cave made entirely of ice. It was fashioned to be a kind of temple or palace. The walls gave off a rich, deep blue luminescence, and the contours were perfectly smooth. It looked like glowing glass. A large throne sat at the back of the cave, perched high upon steps carved into the ice. The floor, however, wasn't made of ice. It was granite, with gold mosaics every few feet.

The mosaics portrayed a vast history of man, each one depicting the rise and fall of all the great empires. There were bridges made of ice heading out of the cave in one direction and in the opposite direction. Beneath them was a devastating drop into, what Elizabeth assumed, was freezing waters.

The large man pushed them to the base of the throne. A large figure stood up from the top of the steps, and came toward them. As he made his way down the steps, his features became more defined. He was dark skinned and covered in strange markings. Jack's head perked up. "I know him." he said quietly.

"You do?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. "You don't owe him money do you?"

"No. He's the one who told me to sail to Peru."

_That's how they knew. He was one of these guardians. But how did he get here from the cove so quickly? They passed no other ships along the way._ Elizabeth's thoughts were interrupted.

"Jack Sparrow." The man bellowed in his strange accent.

"Captain." Jack muttered under his breath. Elizabeth hit his arm with the back of her hand.

"You decided to make the journey to free your ship?"

"Aye." He answered.

"Even after what I told you?"

'What did he tell you?" Elizabeth asked, a hint of warning in her voice.

"That it would be a perilous journey requiring a great sacrifice lest a terrible evil would befall us, etc." Jack answered, sheepishly.

Gibbs covered his face with his hand.

"What? Jack! " Elizabeth gritted her teeth.

"Silence." The man yelled, and then…smiled. "I did not expect you'd make it this far," He laughed, "but here you stand."

"What's happening?" She asked Jack who merely shrugged at her question. "Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, turning toward the man.

"Perhaps," The man said, "we should start from the beginning. I am Alewar. I am a protector." He said simply.

"Protector of what?" Elizabeth asked. Alewar led them to another room. Just like the cavern they were kept in before, the walls were adorned with golden plaques and torches.

"Since the beginning of man, there has existed ancient and powerful magic. A gift from the gods. The gods bestowed this magic into various objects, so that it may be wielded by those who were worthy. What the gods had not predicted, was that this magic would not discriminate between worthy and unworthy. It latched itself onto those it could control, trying to free itself from the stranglehold of the gods. The magic had taken on a life of its own. Soon wars erupted, empires were demolished, and the very fabric of humanity threatened to crumble as men searched high and low to gain this power, each thinking they could harness it. And so, the gods decided that there must be protectors, to keep the knowledge hidden, and to protect mankind from destroying itself. Mortal men and women, selected by the gods century after century, we have been protecting these secrets for thousands of years."

"What does any of this have to do with us?" Elizabeth asked.

"You, too, are protectors."

"That's absurd. The gods have not chose us to protect anything, I assure you."

"You protect the heart of the Flying Dutchman's Captain, do you not?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then you are a protector, just as Jack protected Calypso." he said.

"Protected? Past tense. So, my employ is no longer needed?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"No. You protect something else now." Alewar spoke.

"May I ask what?"

"No."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly as Elizabeth shook her head at him.

Gibbs stood behind Jack and Elizabeth in disbelief. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Am I a protector as well?"

"No." Alewar answered flatly, and Gibbs heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

"So what is it that you need of us?" Elizabeth interjected. "And was it really necessary to keep us locked in the dark for hours?"

"I had to be sure."

"Sure of what?"

He did not answer her.

"The place you are heading to is called Macchu Picchu. It was built by an ancient Incan civilization who were also protectors of the gods, and of their magic. But, when the Spaniards came, the Incan were wiped out, and the magic was lost to a terrible foe."

"Blackbeard." Jack chimed in.

"He was suppose to protect them, but instead he took the chest and fled. After he absorbed all of the magic, he hid the chest somewhere in the mountains, so his powers could not be taken from him. But, now he is dead, and the magic has returned to the chest."

"So, we're to find the chest?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Good thing we were already on our way to do that. But I sense there is something more." Jack added.

"The chest was taken."

"Taken? Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't know."

"Taken by whom?" Jack asked.

"We don't know that either. We just sense it."

"Is the chest even in Peru?" Elizabeth asked.

"Perhaps." Alewar said nonchalantly.

"He's really no help at all." Jack whispered to Elizabeth.

"What are we to do, once we've found the chest?" Elizabeth asked

"Stop the man who has the chest from destroying the world, free your ship, and return the chest to us here"

"Simple." Jack lambasted.

"Why can't you find the chest?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Because it is not my fate, it is yours."

"I see." Elizabeth paused. "Being protectors, is there some kind of power bestowed upon us, to help us find other magic?" Elizabeth pressed, still unconvinced of their task.

"A valid question. You already have one tool."

"The compass?" Elizabeth offered.

"You are a smart girl!" He beamed, "but you will need more than the compass, as it is my understanding its functionality has become less useful of late." He gave a meaningful look to Jack, who avoided eye contact from both Alewar and Elizabeth. Alewar moved toward a chest covered by a lush tapestry, and pulled out a map. As he lay it out, Elizabeth noticed that the markings covering the map moved. Everywhere you looked, it changed shape. "This will help you find the chest. Be wary, whoever is in possession of it, is probably quite powerful."

"Then how are we to defeat them?" Jack asked, starting to become a bit frustrated.

"You must visit the temple."

"Where?"

"At Machu Picchu, of course."

"Of course" Elizabeth muttered.

"Out of curiosity, what happens if we don't find the chest?" Jack pried.

"Life as we know it will cease to be." Alewar said, matter of fact.

"Oh."

Alewar led them back through the caves the way they had come in, and through an outlet that led to the beach. "You'll find the harbor a few clicks west. Good luck." He told them, and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. The three turned and made toward their ship.

"Why is it these things keep happening to us?" Elizabeth asked.

"You heard him, 'it was fated to be so'" Jack offered.

"I should have stayed in Shipwreck Cove." She said as they continued to walk up the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They were underway, once again. It would be another week or so before they reached the Pacific ocean. When they had finally returned to the ship, the crew didn't question at all the reason for the lengthy delay. Elizabeth found this to be quite curious, so she had asked Jonathan what had happened while they were gone. They made repairs, had a bite to eat, and then set sail. Only a few hours had passed, he answered. _A few hours? _They had been gone for nearly a day and half. _How was it possible?_ "Thank you, Jonathan." Was all she said, and headed to her cabin. Jack and Gibbs were at the helm discussing their heading when Jack noticed Elizabeth's troubled look as she headed inside. "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Gibbs. I better see what kind of bee has gotten into her bonnet this time." Gibbs chuckled and took the wheel. Jack entered the cabin slowly, peeking in before entering. Elizabeth was pacing back and forth, frantically mumbling to herself. Jack cracked a smile, and for a quick moment watched her psychotic ranting before making his presence known. He knocked lightly on the door as he entered. "Lizzie?"

Elizabeth practically jumped out of her skin. "God, Jack. You scared me." She said clutching her chest.

"My apologies. I just thought I'd come and check on you. You seemed a little…peculiar…after we left the caves."

"I'm fine. Fine. Just fine." She rambled and continued her path back and forth across the main cabin.

Jack laughed and moved to stop her, grabbing her by the shoulders and facing her to him. "Then why are you behaving as if you've lost your mind?"

"How can you remain so calm?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "The fate of the world rests squarely on our shoulders because the gods by no specific reasoning chose us to be the protectors of what exactly? I don't know. Jonathan said we were gone for but a few hours when I know we were gone longer than that. We don't have any more answers as to where it is we are actually going, only more questions and more questions. I'm a bit overwhelmed. I think I need to sit down" She said taking a breath and feeling a bit dizzy. "Jack, you're right, I've lost my mind. It's the only explanation that makes sense." She stared ahead blankly as Jack led her to the desk chair and knelt next to her.

"Listen, love. You know as well as I do, and have seen with your own two eyes, that this world is not as it appears to be. So, is it really that hard to believe?" He asked her. She looked down at him, but didn't answer. "And what makes you think that two intelligent, fearsome pirates such as ourselves are not capable of figuring out this great mystery and saving the world? You and I make an unbeatable team. That's probably why the gods saw fit to make this our problem instead of theirs." At that Elizabeth laughed.

"That settles it," She stopped him, "You're as insane as I am."

Jack laughed as he got to his feet, holding his side as he rose.

"Jack. You're still in pain? Let me see it." She demanded of him.

"Don't worry your pretty head over me, I'll be alright."

"Nonsense." She said. "Take off your coat."

"As you wish." He smiled, shrugging the coat from his shoulders. Elizabeth motioned for him to sit on the desk in front of her. She slowly lifted his shirt and indicated for him to remove it as well. She placed one hand on his thigh while the other delicately traced the bruise that had turned black since she had last seen it. Jack tensed noticeably. Elizabeth's heart began to race as she felt around his torso, muscles contracting beneath her touch. Though, concern drowned her features as she remembered how hard that man had punched Jack. "I hope they didn't hurt you too badly" She said to him, still inspecting the contours of his abdomen.

"Not any worse than I've been before. I should have asked for more of that miracle drink they gave me." He joked trying to shift his focus elsewhere, and deepening his breaths.

Elizabeth smiled at that, but her focus remained intently upon Jack's ribcage, and she noticed her breathing deepen in time with his. She removed her hands quickly and stood. "I think I may have some milk of the poppy left. It won't be much, but it should help." She said brightly as she headed into the side cabin, and returned with a small vile of liquid. "Here."

"Thank you." He said quietly, staring at the bottle. Elizabeth had started tearing through books and maps that were littering the table, trying to make sense of her thoughts which were still trained on Jack's bare skin. "Lizzie?"

She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed red, "Yes?"

For a moment, Jack thought to give reassurances that they'd make it though this just like always, but he didn't quite believe it himself. "Do you want some help?" He offered instead.

"No, get some rest. You can have my bed for the time being, until your healed anyway. It's a bit more comfortable than the bed in here" She said nodding her head toward where he'd been sleeping.

"I don't think I can rest at the moment. My mind won't let me. Besides, two sets of eyes are better than one." He added cheerily.

Elizabeth smiled back at him, and tossed him a book a little harder than she intended.

"Easy, love." He winced.

"Sorry." She giggled.

Hours passed. Jack sat across the table from Elizabeth, flipping the lid of his compass open and closed. Alewar was right, his compass had been less than useful as of late, but at least it had stopped spinning in circles. Elizabeth was pouring over the map Alewar gave them, and slammed her hands down on the table. "Gah, this is hopeless!" She grunted. Jack continued to stare blankly at his compass, flipping the lid continuously. "I can't make any sense of this damned thing. It keeps changing." She yelled as she put her head on the table. The markings, indeed, kept shifting. Various phrases in various languages swirled around every few moments, never offering her anything useful. If anything, it just made her feel crazier than she already felt. Jack continued to flip his compass lid open and shut. "Jack, would you quit that?"

"Sorry…Maybe the map only works if you know what it is that you truly want." He suggested, pocketing the compass.

She _was_ feeling rather confused and conflicted at the present moment. Thoughts of Jack's bare chest still flitted in and out of her consciousness. Basic animal attraction, she kept telling herself, nothing more. And when it came to the other chest, well, she wasn't sure she wanted the job. "I suppose I _am_ sending the map mixed signals. What about your compass?"

"What about my compass?" Jack asked defensively.

"Does it work?"

"Of course it works!" He exclaimed.

"Well, why would Alewar say it wasn't functioning?" She asked innocently.

"Beats me. It's pointing in the right direction. Won't know if it can really help us until we get to Peru." he lied.

"Well, then I guess we are stuck waiting." She threw up her hands in defeat.

"I guess we are." They both shared a laugh that quickly turned into an awkward silence. Jack couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was when she smiled. _Stop it, man. No good can come from thoughts like that. But she is a free woman now. No, no, no, no, no. Maybe. _

Elizabeth couldn't stop her mind from wandering into similar thoughts. _What would he do if I kissed him? No. I shouldn't. But would it be so wrong of me? _She hadn't realized how desperate she was for intimate contact.

She was so deep in her musings, she hadn't noticed that Jack had moved to the chair next to her. She gave him a lopsided grin in response to his own.

"Or," he said, putting a hand over hers, "You can reach deep down and figure out what it is that you really want most in this world" he whispered, voice gravelly and dangerously hot against her ear.

"What if I don't know what I want?" she asked softly, turning her head, their faces inches apart.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked deeply into his eyes. "I could show you." He whispered inching his face closer to hers.

Just before their lips touched a loud boom, shook them out of the moment. "What on earth?!" She exclaimed getting up quickly and running toward the door.

"Your guess is as good as mine." he added following her out on deck.

A Spanish navy galleon, twice the size of the red devil, was passing on their starboard side, cannons loaded, and firing upon the ship. Their crew was scrambling to get their defenses up. No one saw the ship coming, for her sails were black as the night.

"Load the guns!" Elizabeth screamed and the men hurried to their positions.

"Fire!" Yelled Jack.

Cannonballs went sailing in all directions. One came sailing over and hit the railing near the helm nearly missing the two of them.

Soldiers began swinging over onto the deck, one by one. Elizabeth and Jack both grabbed muskets and tried to shoot them down, but they were coming over in too large of numbers.

"Jack, you should get inside." She said pulling him by the arm.

"You're crazy!" he said wrenching his arm from her grip.

"You're hurt, you can't fight."

"I can and I will. I'm not leaving you out here."

"Please, Jack?" She pleaded with him

"Absolutely not." He unsheathed his sword, pain flashing across his features, and charged into the fray on deck.

"Bloody stubborn pirate" Elizabeth muttered following him, unsheathing her sword as well.

A large man came towering upon her, striking swiftly. Blow after blow, she blocked his advances. He pushed her further and further back. Backing into another soldier, she quickly turned around and stabbed him, taking his sword and returning her attention to the giant still trying to take her down. Sword in each hand, she began to press him further and further back. He was unable to defend her speed with two swords and eventually faltered, leaving Elizabeth an opening to cut his throat.

She looked around for Jack. He was fighting, what looked like, the captain of the other ship. Seemingly, he was holding his own against the man. Jack had the advantage, the captain didn't appear to be a very good fighter. She let her focus stray too long, and was hit with the hilt of a sword which sent her tumbling down to the deck. Eyes blurry, she tried to get up, but was knocked down again. She kept reaching around for her sword, any sword, but anything in her reach was kicked away. She was suddenly pulled to her feet by her hair. A brooding man, foaming at the mouth, leered at her while he held her in front of him. She tried to wrench herself free, trying to kick and punch the bastard, but he had a firm grip on her. "Ah, ah, ah, young miss. You're not getting away that easy." He growled at her, pushing her up against the railing. She looked down, contemplating falling over the side and taking him with her, but with no weapon, she wouldn't be able to defend herself in the water. He pressed himself up against her, lowering his mouth to hers when she swung her head forward hitting him hard against the forehead and knocking him to the ground. "I'm not that desperate." She said over him, grabbing the knife from his belt and shoving it into his chest.

She moved across the deck to help Jack against the Naval Captain. He was alarmingly quick. Clearly, he was just waiting Jack out to find his weakness. More cannon fire ripped through the air. A deadly blow struck the Spanish Galleon and she started to sink. The Spanish Captain started moving against Jack with renewed vigor, and Jack was having a hard time fending him off. Elizabeth was hurrying toward them when a cannonball hit the starboard side square on, sending wood splintering in all directions and knocking them off of their feet. Jack flew backwards into the capstan, Lizzie was thrown toward the bottom steps of the quarter deck, Jonathan fell from the crow's nest upon impact, but caught himself in the rigging, and The Spanish Captain, thankfully was blown to pieces, having been closest to the blast.

The battle was won. Any soldiers left on the red devil quickly abandoned ship and tried to swim for their longboats before the sea claimed them. Jack picked himself up from the deck, woozy from the impact. He tried to make sense of what he was seeing and urgently looked for Elizabeth. He found her unconscious, lying next to the door of the captain's cabin, a large piece of wood protruding from her leg. Bending down, he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. He'd ordered Gibbs to fetch water and to get them out of the straight as quickly as possible.

Laying her down on the bed, he ripped her pant leg with his knife to better gauge the injury. It looked like the piece of wood had pierced about an inch or so deep. He would need to stitch it up, maybe even cauterize it. He hoped she would stay unconscious while he fixed her up, but any hope of that was shattered when he pulled the wood from her leg. She sat up with a jolt and a terrible scream, clutching her leg.

"Lizzie, it's alright. Lay back." He pushed her shoulder back toward the pillows while he held a cloth hard to the wound. He reached for the bottle of rum he was going to use to disinfect the puncture, and handed it to her. "Take a long sip and give it back." She took several long sips before her breathing slowed. She handed the bottle back to him and tried to not look at what he was doing. Her teeth clenched as he poured the rum over the wound.

Taking a closer look he realized it was too wide and too deep a wound to stitch up, and he would need to cauterize it. "Lizzie, I need you to hold this tight against your leg." He said as he put her hands where his had been moments before. He stood, grabbed a candle, and returned to his spot next to the bed. He lit the candle and set it on the side table. He then grabbed his knife and poured some rum over it. Grabbing the candle once again, he held his knife over the flame for some time.

Elizabeth peered over to see what was taking so long and opened her eyes wide as she registered what he was about to do. "Do you want something to bite down on?" He asked her, still holding the knife over the flame.

She shook her head.

"Alright then. Shut your eyes. I don't want you flinching."

Elizabeth shut her eyes, and he pressed the blade firmly to the open wound. To say that Elizabeth had screamed would have been an understatement. The sound that emitted from that girl could have woken the dead. Tears streamed down her face. She desperately clung to her leg, hoping the pain would ebb, but relief never came. Gibbs came clambering in with the water, and Jack immediately pressed a cool, wet cloth to her leg. "That will be all, Mister Gibbs." he said to him, and Gibbs quickly left the cabin.

Jack dipped the cloth in the water again and pressed it to her leg, and again had Elizabeth hold it in place.

He went to the cabinet to see if she had anything to help ease the burn. He grabbed a small container of honey and a clean shirt and made his way back over to the bed. Elizabeth was still whimpering, pain etched onto her features. "I bet you'd like to have that milk of the poppy back?" He joked with her, trying to keep her distracted. She laughed a pained laugh. "Have more of this" He said handing her the bottle of rum. While she drank, he took the cloth from her hand and placed it back in the bucket of water. He ripped a few strips of the linen shirt with his knife and set them on the edge of the bed.

"I'm going to hold on to this." She managed to spit out, clutching the bottle tightly.

Jack looked at her sympathetically. "I'm nearly done." he assured her. He opened the container of honey and dipped his fingers into it. Pulling out a generous glob, he gently rubbed the sticky substance over the burned wound. She flinched slightly at the contact, but the more honey he rubbed on, the more she began to relax. It greatly relieved the sting of the burn. Jack's hand on her thigh didn't hurt either.

Jack grabbed one of the strips of fabric and folded it into a neat square which he placed directly on the burn. He then tied another piece of fabric around her leg and the small square piece. Her breath hitched as his hand grazed her inner thigh.

"Sorry" he muttered, thinking he was hurting her.

"It's alright," She said breathless as he tied the bandage in place.

Bending down, he rinsed his hands of the honey in the bucket next to the bed and dried them on his pant leg.

Elizabeth's eyes were closed when he sat back up, but he could see she was still fighting the pain. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over her, he brushed a piece of her hair from her forehead and rested his hand on the side of her face. Eyes still closed, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and leaned into his touch. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

She turned her head toward him, and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at the sight of his face scrunched up in concern. He searched her face for an answer as she just kept staring at him, a dopey smile plastered to her face. "Lizzie?" She moved his hand from her face to her chest, wanting him to feel how fast her heart was beating. He gave her a questioning look. Reaching out, she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his with wild abandon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

a/n: If anyone is interested in the rated M version of this chapter, I'll be posting a separate chapter soon.

The next morning, Gibbs was trying to talk to Jack about the attack from the night before. "We need to be on high alert. One navy ship means many more to come, you know that. The only way to be on the defensive would be to hide out for a couple of days. Maybe find an inlet to anchor in." Jack had not been listening. He stared dumbly ahead as he stood at the helm, replaying the events of the previous night over and over in his head.

She had surprised him. He'd only meant to comfort her, and she had looked at him so strangely, he was sure that she had actually lost it. Instead, she grabbed his face and kissed him so feverishly, that for a moment he was frozen to the spot. She pulled away from him, eyes glassy, the dopey smile turned into a sheepish one, but her eyes never left his. Jack just stared at her. She searched his face for any kind of reaction, afraid she had gone too far. Her eyes soon fluttered shut as Jack ran his hand along her exposed thigh. She trembled as she felt warm lips pressing against her neck and trailing soft kisses along the side of her face. When his lips found hers, any reservations she had were extinguished as he kissed her with the same feverish passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to the bed. A guttural sound escaped his throat as he landed on his injured side. "I'm sorry" She whispered, reaching for his shirt.

"Don't be." He exhaled, helping her to remove it. She ran her hands over his chest, exploring every inch of him. She marveled at the tattoos that covered his body. She had no idea he had that many. She pressed her lips to his many scars before her lips found his again, kissing him as if he would disappear completely if she stopped. Jack snaked a hand beneath her shirt, brushing it lightly against her hip. She moaned at the contact, and Jack deepened the kiss. He pressed his other hand to the small of her back, pulling her toward him. He broke the kiss momentarily to catch his breath, and cupping the side of her face, he stared deeply into her eyes, giving her a lopsided grin. _Gods, she is beautiful_. He thought to himself. Elizabeth raked her fingers lightly up and down his back, staring at his lips. She leaned into him and brushed her lips lightly against his. He captured her lips hungrily in return. Desperate to feel her skin against his own, Jack started pulling at the bottom her shirt. "This needs to go." he grunted, breaking the kiss.

She laughed breathlessly and sat up. As she lifted her shirt over her head, Jack ran his hands up the sides of her slender figure. Gently guiding her back down to the bed, he leaned over her, placing feather light kisses along her hip bone, fingers just grazing the inside of her waistband. She shivered beneath his touch. It was almost too much for her to handle. She grabbed his face and brought his lips to hers, claiming them with urgency. With deft fingers, he removed her breeches, careful not to aggravate her wound further. Her breath caught again, as he started kissing his way up her leg. Jack was sending her over the edge, lights flashing behind her eyes, and her voice gasped his name.

He pulled away just before she lost herself completely. Hovering over her, he smiled roguishly at her when her eyes snapped opened, happy to have such an affect on her. She met his lips halfway as she sat up. Removing the rest of his clothing, he pushed her back onto the bed and she could feel fire rising inside her, electricity was shooting through her in all directions. They moved together in perfect sync. Jack whispered her name against her ear, and they fell together like shooting stars. Out of breath, Jack scooped her up in his arms and placed a kiss against her forehead. Her breathing was ragged as she curled into him.

"Well, that was unexpected." She said, still out of breath and they laughed while they clung to each other.

"Jack, are you listening to me?" Gibbs interrupted his musings.

"Of course I am." Jack turned his head slightly to look at his first mate.

"Well than what course should we take?" he asked, a little flustered.

"We'll hide out for a few days. Find us a safe place to anchor."

Elizabeth emerged from their cabin, hair tied neatly into a braid, wrapped in a wool coat. She favored her injured leg slightly. She had been most surprised to find it didn't bother her all that much. She looked up at the helm and Jack tipped his hat toward her, practically beaming. Elizabeth smiled back and headed down to the galley for breakfast.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows at Jack in suspicion. "Don't look at me like that, Gibbs. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Just don't be stupid." Gibbs scolded him like an older brother would and headed toward the galley.

Jack's thoughts wandered back to where they had previously been.

Elizabeth sat up against the headboard, donning a blue silk robe and biting into an apple. She watched Jack pick through a plate of food he scavenged from the galley. Settling on a piece of hard tack, he made his way back over to the bed with a bottle of rum. Uncorking it, he handed it to Elizabeth. "So, I think it fair to say that I'm the reason your compass hasn't been functioning properly?" She teased him and took a sip from the bottle before handing it back to him.

"I already told you it functions perfectly." he grinned at her, taking a sip of rum.

"I can most certainly see that." She took another bite.

"You shouldn't tease the man that knows how to make you melt with just one touch."

"Are you referring to yourself?"

He stared down his nose at her. "Am I to understand that you believe yourself impervious to my powers of seduction?"

"Is that what you were doing?" She continued, purposefully playing coy.

"Shall I demonstrate?"

"If you must." She said trying to appear nonplussed.

Jack set the rum bottle on the side table and made his way over to where she was sitting. He lightly pressed a kiss to her neck. Her eyes shut as he touched her. "Are you melting yet?" He asked her.

Eyes closed, she shook her head.

"I must have done it wrong" he said. He ran his hand up her arm, bringing it to her neck, delicately tracing patterns with his fingers. She shivered. "Still not melting?"

Elizabeth exhaled a sound very similar to the word "no"

"Very well." He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her intensely. She gave in and returned the kiss with just as much fervor. He pulled away and catching his breath asked her again, "How about now?"

"Shut up, Jack." She said grabbing his face and kissing him. Jack slid the robe off of her shoulders and touched his lips to her newly exposed skin. A small gasp escaped her.

"Ah, now we are melting." He said pulling her down on top of him. They became a tangle of bodies once more and let sleep find them not long after.

Elizabeth woke in the morning with Jack's arms wrapped tightly around her. She laughed to herself. _He must be afraid I'll disappear too_. She turned toward him and ran her fingers over his face, placing light kisses against his mouth.

"If you keep doing that, I'll have to ravage you again." he grumbled with his eyes closed.

"Is that a threat or promise?" She teased. He opened his eyes and smiled, looking down at her. He looked for any trace of regret, but could find none. She buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I think we might be in trouble." She mumbled, placing kisses along his neck.

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't fancy leaving this bed anytime soon, and we have a ship to run."

"And a world to save, don't forget." he added still clinging to her tightly.

"What are we to do?" she lay her head across his chest.

"Let Gibbs handle things a few more hours."

"I think, maybe, we should come up with a few ground rules."

"Such as?"

"Well, keeping this from the crew as a start."

"They already assume this is what we do in here." he said waiving his hand.

"They do?!" She said, embarrassed, looking up at him.

"Lizzie, don't be naive." he started planting kisses along the side of her face.

"In any case, what we do behind closed doors, stays behind close doors. So, there will be no 'ravaging' on deck, savvy?"

"You're no fun."

"Under no circumstances are we to let this get in the way of why we're on this trip to begin with."

"Of course, your highness!"

A loud knocking interrupted them. "Jack! Are you in there?! We need to talk about last night's attack." Gibbs yelled from the other side of the door.

"You better go." She said pressing her lips to his.

"But I don't want to." He pouted.

"If you go now, you'll be rewarded greatly later." She kissed him again and he growled against her mouth

"Damn you, woman. alright I'll go." He got up and started looking for where his clothes ended up. He had such a beautiful body. Muscles expertly toned from many, many years at sea. It seemed as if his bronzed skin was glowing. Elizabeth got up from the bed and creeped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Jack turned his head, eyebrow cocked.

"Maybe a few more minutes won't kill him." She said pressing her lips to his back.

With a mischievous smile he spun around and lifted her. Legs wrapping around his waist, he carried her over to the bed. Kissing every inch of her while she giggled. The were lost to each other again.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's a quick one. Updates won't be quite as frequent, unfortunately, because work is starting to get busier. I will do my best to update as often as I am able. Thank you to everyone out there reading this story.

Chapter 13

A few days later, Elizabeth stood at the helm, preparing to anchor. They decided on an inlet a little ways north, up the coast of Chile. Chile was littered with fjords and small channels for them to hide in, so they sailed slowly in amongst the channels, where the waters were fairly calm and large ice cliffs surrounded them on all sides. Elizabeth had studied maps of the surrounding area endlessly and read as many things as she could about Chile's topography. Jack had teased her saying she was too curious for her own good. But she always responded, "Better to be prepared" Especially since it was known that Chile was lined with Volcanoes. Elizabeth had noticed one not far off in the distance.

Jack had come up from below deck and sauntered up the quarter deck steps. Moving to stand behind Elizabeth, he snaked his ams around her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought we agreed, no ravaging on deck"

"Aye, we did, but I believe the purpose of that rule was to keep our sordid love affair away from the crew's prying eyes. And, as you can see, they have been clandestinely dismissed from their duties for the next couple of days." He whispered into her ear. "But, mostly, you looked so beautiful standing up here, I couldn't resist."

"Be that as it may, prying eyes could arrive on deck at any moment." She responded, keeping her eyes ahead.

"Not likely. I supplied them with copious amounts of rum" He added, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Jack" She craned her head slightly, allowing him more access. She moaned quietly and her eyes fluttered shut as he continued kissing her. She snapped her eyes open when she realized she was supposed to be steering the ship. They were heading straight for a formation of rocks in the waterway. Elizabeth quickly corrected, putting them back on course."

"Perhaps it would be best if I didn't distract you any further until we are safely anchored." He teased her. Moving to lean against the railing next to her.

She gave him a pointed look. "I do believe that not being a distraction was one of the rules as well."

"Lizzie, I'm a pirate. By definition, I don't abide by the rules."

"And what of the code?" She asked.

"What is it you always say? They are more like guidelines." He said with a triumphant smile.

She laughed as they were nearing the inlet. "Since you dispatched the crew, would you be so kind as to let down the anchor."

"It would be my pleasure." He said, bowing.

Elizabeth shook her head. _I am most certainly in trouble._ She thought watching him.

The inlet they had found was at the mouth of a large cave. A towering gray cliff stood tall above them and another towering formation of rocks hid the entrance of the cove. The only way it could be found would be if someone was looking for it specifically.

Once the ship was secure, Elizabeth made her way down to the deck, meeting Jack at the bottom of the steps. Elizabeth rested her hands on Jack's chest as he put his arms around her.

"So, now what?" she asked him, a cheeky grin on her face.

"I have a few suggestions."

"Oh really?"

Just as Jack was leaning in to kiss her, Elizabeth placed her hand over Jack's mouth. "Not here."

"Lizzie, no one is coming up here."

"Do you trust me?" She asked him, obviously up to something.

"Of course I do, but I don't see what that has to do with…" She cut him off, holding a finger to his mouth.

"Follow me." She said leading him toward the long boats. Jack looked thoroughly perplexed as she started lowering one of them into the water.

"Lizzie, far be it from me to question you, but what are you doing?" He asked her.

"Let's go." Was all she said as she climbed down the side of the ship.

Jack leaned over the railing, "Are you mad? Where are we going? Who's watching the ship?"

"Gibbs has been left to watch over things. Are you coming?"

"Last time Gibbs was in charge of a ship, Barbossa came and stole it."

"I don't see Hector anywhere, do you?" She yelled up to him.

"No, thank the gods."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Jack still seemed unsure.

"Jack." She called for him seductively.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

He climbed into the longboat and Elizabeth began rowing into the cave.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Jack asked her.

"No." She said simply.

"What did you tell Gibbs?"

"The truth."

"I thought we were keeping this a secret?" he asked accusingly.

"It would seem that Gibbs was already in the loop."

"I didn't tell him anything."

"It wasn't your words that gave us away. He's suspected it for much longer than it has actually been going on."

"He _has_ been giving me strange looks lately. Fancy that."

As they got further into the cave, it began to grow dark, almost black as pitch. Jack couldn't see anything beyond Elizabeth. Elizabeth just kept rowing.

"Do you even know where we are going?" He asked skeptically.

"I thought you said you trusted me?"

"I trust you with many things, but I can't see a thing, and unless you've developed the type of vision that allows you to see in the dark, I'd be remiss to think that you could see something I couldn't. And if you can't, in fact, see anything, then you couldn't possibly know where it is we're rowing to."

As he finished his sentence, he started noticing glowing blue objects floating past them in the water. The further in they rowed, the number of objects grew exponentially until the glowing blue covered the walls, ceilings, and the water beneath them, illuminating the entirety of the cave.

Elizabeth and Jack both stared in awe at the beauty surrounding them, and Elizabeth momentarily stopped rowing as she observed their surroundings. "It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked him.

"How did you know about this place?" He asked as she continued to row.

"I found a journal amongst the books I brought. It was dated many, many years ago. I think it may have been a pirate or a merchant sailor, but I can't be sure. That's how I chose where to anchor the ship. It gave detailed instructions on how to find it, as well as a detailed description of the cave."

"Truly Amazing."

"But, wait. There's more." She said as they reached an embankment. Elizabeth tied the longboat to a cone shaped rock coming up from the floor of the cave, and grabbed a bag from inside the boat. "Follow me." She gestured as she walked deeper yet into the cave. She led Jack down a pathway that fed into an ice cave not unlike the one they'd seen in Punta Arenas. Except that this one was minus the throne and ominous inhabitants. In the middle of the cave was a small pool of water, steam rose from the top of it and the smell of sulfur tinged the air.

"A hot spring?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Indeed." Elizabeth said, sounding very pleased with herself, testing the water with her foot.

"This is better than what I would have suggested." He said plainly as he watched Elizabeth strip herself of all her clothing. Jack quickly followed suit.

She very slowly immersed herself in the water, letting her body get used to the change in temperature. Jack was less graceful about it, and plopped right in, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"The only thing missing is a bottle of rum." He said leaning against the side of the spring.

"Right!" She said excitedly as she pulled two bottles of rum from her bag.

"You've thought of everything haven't you?"

"Like I've been saying, there is something to be said of always being prepared." She said moving closer to him.

"And that's why I love ye" He said before taking a sip from the bottle.

"Beg your pardon?" She said, stunned by his nonchalant confession.

"Nothing" he said, backtracking and taking another pull from the bottle

"You what?" She asked pulling his arm down.

"I didn't say anything"

"You love me?" She asked with hope, surprise, trepidation, and eagerness all rolled into one expression.

"So what if I do?" He asked more flustered than he wished to be at the present.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, happy that she didn't turn tail and run at the discovery.

Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth looked up at him doe eyed and whispered, "What if I love you too?"

Jack swooped down quickly and kissed her madly, lifting her into his arms. And for the next few hours the cave seemed to glow brighter and brighter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack and Elizabeth lay together on the floor of the cave, their fur coats beneath them creating a makeshift bed. Steam filled the cave and enveloped them like a warm blanket. Elizabeth traced Jack's scars absentmindedly while they stared silently at the cave around them.

"I think I could stay here forever." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"You'd miss the sea too much."

"The sea is just outside." he argued.

Elizabeth chuckled. "But the pearl is not." She added, trying to bring reality back.

Understanding reached his face and he sat up. "Well, then, I guess we better get going." He said sullenly.

Elizabeth sat up and rested her hand gently on his back. "We'll come back here when all of this is over. I promise."

Jack just smiled simply, distress clearly written on his face.

"Do you doubt my word?" she asked him with an eyebrow cocked.

"Of course not."

"Then why do you look so sad?" she said running her hands along his face.

"Soon, we'll be faced with danger, peril and all manner of lethal foes."

"Aren't we always?" She laughed.

"There's more at stake this time." He said grabbing her hands on the sides of his face.

"Oh, Jack." She said softly, and looked him deeply in the eyes like she was trying to see inside of him. "You can't be the one to worry. That's my job."

"I can't lose you." he said closing his eyes.

"You won't." She said firmly. "Now stop this, I prefer you overconfident and reckless to whatever it is you're being now."

He laughed and kissed her.

As they were gathering their things and heading for the long boat the ground began to shake. Small pieces of rock began falling around them.

"I think we should hurry" Jack yelled, and their brisk steps turned into a sprint as the ground shook harder. "Quick, get in." He said untying the long boat. He pushed the long boat away from the embankment with his foot and jumped in as the tunnel behind them collapsed.

"That was a close one." He said out of breath, Elizabeth rowed furiously trying to get them out of the cave as fast as possible.

"It still might be If we don't get out of here." She urged him. Jack grabbed the other oar and helped her get them free of the cave. When they reached the outside, a large plume of smoke rose high above the cliff, sending them into an eerie darkness. The mouth of the cave soon collapsed behind them, sending the longboat careening toward the Red Devil at an alarming rate.

"Let go!" Jack screamed. Elizabeth dropped the oars like it was on fire. Jack ripped it from its holding place. "Here. Hold it straight out in front of you" Jack said, handing it back to her and demonstrating with the other. She did as she was told, and they held the oars in front of them as the distance between the longboat and the ship closed. Upon contact, the oars splintered in their hands, but the action kept them from crashing hard into the side of the ship.

The long boat continued to bounce against the side of the ship in the choppy channel water. "Are you alright?" Jack asked her, but she was staring passed him into the distance where she could see fire shooting up into the sky, lightning flashing in the dark clouds, and an ominous roar filling the air. "It's unbelievable" She said awestruck as Jack turned around.

"I assume this means we won't be coming back here? Should we consider this a bad omen?" Jack asked jokingly.

"I think we need to get back on the ship." She said as he turned back toward her.

"Aye" He agreed and they both climbed up the ship's ladder.

"Praise the gods you two are alright!" Gibbs said rushing up to the two of them. "We saw the cave collapse into the water. We feared you were trapped…or worse…" He said, trailing off.

"We're fine" Jack said, "But we need to get out of here with all haste."

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs headed towards the helm while the crew raised the anchor and readied the sails.

The Red Devil sailed away from the channels out into the open water, and headed north. The entire crew rushed to the railing to watch as orange liquid began spilling over the cliffs into the water. It made a terrible hiss. Dread fell over Elizabeth. She had a terrible feeling all of a sudden. Jack felt it to and whispered something in Elizabeth's ear before he made his way toward the helm, feeling the need to be in control of something. Elizabeth pushed away from the railing and headed straight for the captain's cabin.

She pulled out the map and laid it out on the table in front of her, hoping for any more information to surface. Maybe the volcano erupting _was_ an omen, she thought to herself. She stared at the map and it was exactly the same as it had been before. A few words here and there, but nothing strung together to create a coherent thought, and none of the shapes indicated any geographical place.

"This is infuriating! It doesn't show us where the chest is. We are just as in the dark as we were before. Where is it?!" She screamed at the map. Still nothing. She folded her arms in a huff. "One would think there would be more clear instructions when the fate of the world is at stake." She stared off blankly for a moment, pondering "I wonder if Will knows about any of this." She said, voicing her thoughts. Sudden realization dawned on her, and she ran out of the cabin and straight to Jack.

"The chest isn't in this world. That's why the map doesn't work." The words flew from her mouth as she reached the quarter deck.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked confused.

"I think that the map hasn't shown us anything because what we want is not in this world. That, or it's protected by a magic that even the map can't see. Either way…"

"Get to the point, love."

"I think we need to find Will." She said resolutely.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jack stared at her dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. On the one hand it could simply be that he could provide them with help, but on the other hand…maybe she was starting to regret her choices of late.

"Jack, are you listening?" She asked him, practically wedging her way between him and the helm.

"We need to find Will." He answered with no emotion. "How are we to do that?" he asked her, continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Well, however it is you found him when you gave him my letter."

Jack was silent for a moment. An unfortunate series of circumstances led Will to find Jack. Not the other way around. The only way to summon him would be to put a body in the sea.

"I didn't find Will last time." He said finally.

"What do you mean?"

"_He_ found _me_, and unless we have spare dead bodies lying around, there is no other way to summon him here." he said, solemnly.

"I don't understand. Was he looking for you?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" she started to pry, anger rising.

"I may or may not have been at death's door when he found me. Will saved my life as repayment for saving his." he said, finally breaking eye contact with the sea to look at her.

"WHAT?!"

"Lizzie, don't raise your voice. It's done with. I'm alive."

"You didn't think to tell me about any of this?"

"What for? It doesn't change anything. Or does it?" He asked meaningfully.

"Really, Jack? Now is not the time to be jealous." She said hands on her hips.

"Is there something to be jealous of?" He asked, unable to filter his thoughts.

"You're unbelievable." She muttered. "No, of course there isn't. He just happens to be the only person we know with knowledge of other worlds, and quite possibly could convince Calypso to help us. And, of course, I wish to profess my eternal love for him." She added the last part sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. You've made your point." he said, returning his gaze to the sea.

"Have I?" She asked him, pointedly.

"Yes." He said exasperated.

"Good." They stood silently together for a moment. "I suppose we should find ourselves a body."

"Did you have someone in mind?" he asked her suspiciously.

"No. We may need to procure one from the next port."

"Procure?"

"Yes, procure. We don't need to actually kill anyone, do we? A fresh cadaver ought to do the trick."

"It's worth a shot. How far are we from the next port?" He asked her.

Looking at the map in front of them she answered "We have a few options, but none of them are easy to get to, nor have an easy escape. We'll have to head back into the channels."

"Which port has the easiest access point? We want to give ourselves a chance in case the Spanish Navy turns up again."

"Valdivia. It's a little farther north, but we can avoid the channels, if we go the extra distance." She said fingering the map.

"Do I need to adjust our heading much?"

"No. Stay the course. We won't need to head toward land for a few weeks yet." She said, folding up the map and heading toward the steps.

Jack slid a rope around the helm. "Where are you going?" He pulled her by her coat sleeve back toward him, capturing her in an embrace

"To the crow's nest. Jonathan needs a break." She said with her hands on his chest.

Jack leaned in to kiss her, but his lips collided with her cheek. He pulled back and looked at her with concern.

"Have I done something?" He asked. She didn't answer him. "Is it because I accused you of wanting Will back in our lives for more than just business reasons? Or is it because I didn't tell you that you are bedding a twice dead pirate?" Elizabeth snapped her head toward him, brows furrowed. "Ah, so it's both." He gathered her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. "I'm sorry. I should have told you, but what was I supposed to say? 'While I was gone, your undead husband brought me back to life, just before I handed him your letter'? At the time, I thought you'd care more about the letter itself." he said quietly.

"I did, but I've always cared about your well being." He pulled back and looked at her with a smirk. "I brought you back!" She declared, defending herself.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, still holding her in an embrace.

"I really do need to relieve that poor boy." She mumbled into his coat.

"Very well" He said, releasing her. "Shall I see you later then?"

"We'll see." She said sweetly, heading down the steps and climbing up the rigging.

Jack smirked watching her climb up to the crow's nest with ease and returned to his place behind the helm.

A few weeks later they were approaching Valdivia. Elizabeth gave Jack the coordinates, and they approached slowly from the south, veiled in the darkness of the night sky. Clouds hid the moon and stars, and the only light that sprinkled the harbor came from the port town. As they drew closer, they noticed a large number of ships docked.

"Those are navy ships" Jack stated, shutting his spyglass.

"Why are there so many?" Elizabeth asked.

"They must be using the city as a base." Gibbs offered as the three of them stood against the railing of the quarter deck. "Orders, Captain?"

"Elizabeth and I will take a long boat from here. We'll attempt to sneak into the town undetected."

Elizabeth's eyes brightened as an idea came to her.

"Gibbs, are there any clothes in the chests we pillaged from those galleons?"

"There might be, we haven't yet taken stock of all of our plunder." he answered sheepishly, hoping Jack wouldn't yell at him for the crew's laziness.

Elizabeth rushed passed him down the steps leading to the hold. Gibbs looked back at Jack who merely shrugged.

When Elizabeth returned sometime later, she carried a Spanish naval uniform and a dress. "A disguise to keep us better undetected." She offered.

"Brilliant" Gibbs and Jack said at the same time. Although, Jack's response held far less enthusiasm than Gibbs'.

Elizabeth shoved the uniform into Jack's arms, and headed toward the Captain's cabin. Head hung low, Jack followed behind her.

"Is this really necessary?" He asked as he came through the cabin door.

Elizabeth yelled from the side cabin "Yes, and I won't hear another word about it!"

"Yes, your highness" He grumbled, laying the uniform out on the table. The uniform wasn't much unlike those of the royal navy: long coat, vest, shirt, breeches. The only difference between those blasted navy uniforms and his own attire were the stockings and the ridiculous shoes. He sloughed off his coat and effects, laying them on the table draped over the less than useful map they received from Alewar. "I will get you for this, my dear" He said to himself, staring at the clothes.

"Is that so?" came a voice from behind him, causing Jack to jump. "Help lace me up? She asked, turning her back to him. She was in a periwinkle gown that fell just off of her shoulders. Her hair was pinned up, two short tendrils draping the side of her face.

Jack laced up the gown, eyeing her bare neck greedily. "Don't you look nice?" He said finishing up the laces and bending down to trail soft kisses along her bare shoulder and up her neck. "I have always said, it should be a dress or nothing. Though, I prefer nothing."

She turned and faced him, smirking. "I'm sure you do. Come on, get dressed." She urged him.

"Care to assist me?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

"No. Now, hurry while we still have the cover of night."

"As you command" He said with a bow, grabbing his clothes and heading for the side cabin.

Elizabeth went over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum. Uncorking it, she took a long sip and set the bottle down on the table. She noticed Jack's compass lying on the table, and grabbed it. Flipping the lid open, she stared down with curiosity. As she expected, the arrow pointed toward the direction Jack had just gone. She smiled to herself and threw the compass back down onto the table with Jack's clothes and Alewar's map.

"Careful with that." Jack said coming back into the main cabin. "It leads the way to a most marvelous treasure." He said, moving around the table to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"Does it?"

"Aye, but it is a dangerous treasure. If you don't handle it with utmost care, it could very well take your life." he whispered into her ear.

"Care to prove the legend true?" She turned on him, irritated at him for bringing _that_ up…again.

"I've already lived it." He teased reaching for the bottle on the table, and Elizabeth smacked him on the arm.

"None for you, I need you to be alert." She said snatching the bottle from him and taking a sip.

"Oh, but you get to have some?" he whined

"I need it to calm my nerves."

"You're nervous?" he asked with a laugh. "Why?"

"It's been a long time since I've had to be a lady, and any number of things could go wrong, especially with you leading the charge. A little liquid courage will go along way. Discretion isn't exactly our specialty."

"Fair enough, but you should know all of my best daring do's have happened while slightly inebriated"

Rolling her eyes, she handed him the bottle. He kissed her on the cheek before draining a good portion of the bottle.

He placed the bottle back on the table, and held his arm out to her "Shall we?" he asked.

Elizabeth took the proffered arm, and the two left the cabin. Neither of them had noticed that the compass lay, lid flipped open, on the map with an intricate pattern swirling beneath it, and pointing to a drawing of a city.

Gibbs eyes widened at the sight of them. They had really looked like a Naval Officer and Wife. Although, looking closely, Jack's hair could give them away, but it being so dark, they would probably be fine.

Gibbs thoughts were interrupted by Jack "Stop standing there with your mouth agape. You're a pirate not a cod fish."

"Sorry, Cap'n. It's just…you look…so…"

"Devilishly handsome?" Jack offered.

"I was going to say convincing, but…"

"Gentlemen." Elizabeth interrupted. "We are pressed for time. Can we be on our way, please?"

"Of course. Let's go." Jack climbed up on the railing next to the long boat and placed one foot into the boat to steady it, straddling the space between the boat and the railing. He offered his hand to Elizabeth as she climbed onto the railing. "Are you wearing boots?" Jack chuckled as he noticed her feet.

"I need to be able to move in case we have to make a run for it." She said, siting down in the longboat and adjusting her gown.

Jack sat down across from her. "Alright, let us down." he said, and Gibbs lowered the longboat into the water, waving them off cheerily. Jack took up the oars and began rowing toward the shore.

"We'll tie her up off to the left, there." He said, pointing toward the darkest part of the shore.

"Hopefully there's church not far from there."

"A church?" He questioned her.

"Where there's a church, there's a cemetery, and where there's a cemetery, there are dead bodies." She answered simply.

"I think we need it to be a bit more fresh than that."

"You don't think there's a recently deceased person waiting to be buried?"

Jack shivered at the thought. "Alright, but if we don't find one there, we may have to flitter around the military encampments and wait for a hanging, or if we're lucky one will have just happened."

"And if we're really lucky, it won't be one of us dangling up there." She added, dripping sarcasm "Are you mad? The military encampments? We'll be sitting ducks." She said brusquely.

"Tut, tut, darling. We're dressed in the best finery and equipped with our wits and, at the very least, excellent swordsmanship. What could go wrong?"

"I am sword-less, and not exactly dressed for a fight." She answered him.

"But if I know you well, and I think I do" He said, running his hand under her gown, along her thigh. "Ah, yes." He said, finding a knife strapped to her leg. "You always have a few tricks up your sleeve, or in this case, your dress" He smirked at her. She smiled wickedly back at him.

The reached the shore and drug the longboat up the beach, hiding it at the base of a cliff beneath some driftwood and a few palm branches. Arm in arm, they walked the beach until they reached a cobblestone road. The road twisted up the mountains in one direction and led into the town in the other. Elizabeth suggested going up the mountain to get a better view of the land, but Jack insisted going the other way, and dragged her with him toward the town. Elizabeth was about to mention that she thought she had seen a steeple up the road, but was quickly shushed as Jack moved them into an alley way. Jack pressed her hard against the wall of a building. Two naval officers marched by them not long after.

"I really think we should go up the mountain" Elizabeth insisted. "I'm certain there's a church up there."

"Nonsense, love. This is is the place to be. We just need to time our entrance just so."

"No entrances" She said in a harsh whisper. "We get in, we get out. _Without_ being seen. This guise is merely precautionary."

"Of course, darling." He said, not actually paying attention to her. "The coast is clear, let's go"

As they rounded the corner, they bumped into an officer walking with a young woman. Elizabeth guessed she was a whore by the looks of her. The officer started speaking to Jack in hurried Spanish, his voice quivering as he spoke. Elizabeth didn't know if she was more surprised by the man's fear of Jack, or the perfect Spanish Jack returned effortlessly. After a few sentences of words she couldn't understand, Jack and Elizabeth were on their way again.

"I didn't know you spoke Spanish." She said under her breath.

"My mother was from Spain. It was all she spoke to me when I was a boy" he answered.

"I'd like to hear more about her, I think."

"Another time, perhaps. When there are less pressing matters at hand." He deflected

"What did that man say? He seemed positively terrified of you."

"Apparently he thought I was one of his superiors. He was supposed to be guarding some prisoner. I told him I wouldn't speak a word of his transgressions as long as he didn't mention mine." he said gesturing toward Elizabeth.

"He thought I was your whore?" She asked affronted.

"Only because that's what I had him believe" He teased her.

"You insufferable cad." She spat at him, yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Easy there, love. I wouldn't venture too far away from me. You stick out like a sore thumb in these parts. Though, I find you to be a fair skinned angel, they aren't used to seeing English women in these parts." Elizabeth huffed as he took her arm in his again.

"I wish you didn't derive such pleasure from getting a rise out of me."

"Shh. We're nearing the fort."

She looked at him fury rising behind her eyes. "Jack! We're supposed to be heading for a church" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"We happened upon the fort first." He shrugged.

"Tell me, honestly, did you ever have any intention of trying to find a church?"

"Honestly? No, I didn't" he said quickly, a cheeky grin plastered to his face. "Come on." He said, beckoning for her to follow him.

From where they approached, the walls of the fort were not very tall, and very few guards marched along them. The cobblestone road led straight to the top battlements, a few canons poked out to the sea along the way, and a single tower lay ahead in the distance with its torches lit.

"How am I supposed to sneak anywhere dressed like this?" she asked him annoyed.

"It was your idea to wear a dress."

"Yes, when the plan was to find a body without being detected, not go traipsing about the top of the fort. I would have dressed accordingly."

"I think you look great, love."

"What's the plan?" She said, ignoring him.

"Follow my lead." He said, walking toward two guards who were leaning against the tower wall.

"What? No. Wait. Jack!" She said in her loudest whisper. We're dead, She said to herself, hugging the wall where she stood.

She watched nervously as Jack sauntered up to the two of them, talking to them animatedly in Spanish. The two guards quickly grabbed their muskets and ran toward the direction she and Jack had just come from. Elizabeth ducked quickly behind a turret as they passed her. Once they were out of sight, she peaked out from behind the turret, looking for Jack. He waved her over to join him at the base of the tower.

The guards had told him there was no one inside. Everyone was at some fancy to do up at the Governor's mansion. "Would you like to go?" He asked her, and she gave him a look. The one that told him he better quit while he was ahead. The two of them made their way into the tower. A set of steps led up to a higher vantage point and down toward a series of a tunnels leading to the prison. Jack headed down the steps with Elizabeth in tow.

"Did they also tell you of a deceased prisoner, or are you just planning on springing one and throwing them into the ocean?" She asked in a huff.

"Either one."

Elizabeth ran a hand across her face. As they inched further into the belly of the fort, they passed a store room. "Hold on a moment." Elizabeth exclaimed as she rushed in and shut the door. Pulling her knife from her skirt, she sliced the front of her bodice, freeing herself from the gown. She found a uniform as close to her size as she could find. It was too big for her, but the bagginess helped to hide her womanly figure. Hair tucked beneath a hat, she grabbed a sword and scabbard and returned to the hallway. "That's more like it." She whispered as she rejoined Jack.

"Aw. I liked the dress." He pouted.

"Move" She said pushing him forward.

When they reached the cells, there wasn't a guard in sight. "Why would they only have a handful of guards stationed at the prison?" She asked him, as they walk more relaxed through the prison tunnels.

"There either aren't any prisoners, or the ones they do have don't pose a very big threat."

He was right. Every cell was empty as far as she could see, save for one at the very end of the hallway. When they finally reached the cell, both of their jaws dropped.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Hector Barbossa barked from the corner of his cell, cackling into the night air at the stunned looks on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Have you come to rescue me?" Barbossa chuckled, moving over to the bars.

"Us being here is purely coincidence, mate." Jack stated plainly.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa, unable to hide her curiosity.

"I'm enjoying a holiday, Mrs. Turner. What do you think I'm doing here?"

She was about to correct the name when Jack interrupted. "Where's the Revenge?"

"That devil ship? After we discovered everything supernatural about that blasted vessel died with Blackbeard, I'd just been sailing about; pillaging, plundering, what have you. Around two months ago the Spanish came upon us in the dead of night near Panama. They dispatched my crew," He said giving a gesture indicating they'd been killed, "and brought me here."

Curious, Jack thought to himself. "I don't suppose they asked you any questions, did they?" Barbossa cocked an eyebrow at Jack before answering.

"They asked me loads of questions about Blackbeard and what happened to him, and about some stupid chest. I assumed they were talking about _the chest, _but apparently that wasn't the case. Since I did not provide them with the information they needed, they kept me locked down here until I divulge whatever it is they think I know."

"The Spanish are after the chest? I would have guessed he was the one that had it." Jack quietly said to Elizabeth.

"But we still don't know who has taken it." She whispered back to him

"Maybe they found it already?" he shrugged. A sudden realization came over Elizabeth.

"You didn't tell them where _the chest_ is, did you?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa, trepidation clear on her face. Jack looked at her skeptically and she turned to him. "Don't look at me like that. I told Will I would still protect the heart even though we are no longer married." she whispered to him.

"No longer Mrs. Turner, aye? Well that is certainly interesting." Barbara muttered languidly.

"It is of no concern to you, I assure you." Jack added.

"Still pining for the wench after all this time, are ye?" Barbara laughed heartily.

Jack gripped Barbossa's shirt, and pulled him hard up against the bars.

"Jack, enough." Elizabeth stopped him. Jack relaxed his arm, but still clutched his shirt tightly. "Let go." She said to him in a scolding tone. He looked at her pleadingly, but her stance was firm and he did as she said. Barbossa laughed a gruff laugh. "Don't worry, the whelp is safe"

"I say we leave him here" Jack said turning from the bars and staring around the corner, checking for guards.

"We can't leave him here. Besides, he could be of use."

"You heard him. He doesn't know anything" Jack argued.

"I might know something." Barbossa interjected.

"And let me guess, you wont say what it is until you we free you?" Jack came back to the cell.

"Pirate." Barbossa answered him.

Jack rolled his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "Fine."

Elizabeth found the keys around the next corridor hanging from a hook in plain sight. Any other time she would have found that fact to be suspicious, but they needed to get out of the prison in a hurry. She returned and began to unlock the cell. Jack put an arm on hers and whispered, "If he tries anything, I'm throwing _him_ in the ocean to call Turner." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nodded.

The three of them briskly maneuvered back the way Jack and Elizabeth had come. There were still no guards in sight. It was so strange. Could they really be that lucky? Elizabeth thought to herself. Her question was answered when they exited the fort and 40 or so navy soldiers stood, guns trained on the trio. The young man Jack had spoken with earlier stepped forward.

"Not good." Jack muttered.

"Hola, Captain Sparrow." He said in a thick accent, walking toward them.

"Hello. Do I know you?" He asked.

"Not yet, but you will. How fortunate for me that you would happen upon us here. We have been looking for you for quite some time."

"Really? Whatever for?"

"Your friend here told me that you have information about Blackbeard." He said gesturing to Barbossa.

"He's not my friend, and he is a notorious liar. I don't know anything about…Blackbeard is it?"

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"If he is not your friend, then why would you free him from his cell?"

"An excellent question, but I have a better one. What has weight in its belly, trees on its back, nails in its ribs, no feet to speak of, and looms over you like a shroud of death?"

"I don't have time for games, Sparrow? Tell me what I need to know and you can all go free."

"My ship." Jack answered.

"Pardon?" The man questioned.

"The answer is my ship." he said darkly, as cannon fire rained down on the beach where they stood. The Red Devil sat menacingly, not far from the shore, Spanish soldiers scattering in the chaos.

"Run!" Jack yelled, and the three of them ran down the beach toward their longboat as cannonballs fell around them.

"Men to your stations." The spaniard bellowed, and soldiers ran to the top of the battlements and started loading their own cannons while a few other men chased down Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa.

One of the soldiers threw a rope that had two small rocks tied on either end, catching Elizabeth's foot and knocking her to the sand. She unsheathed her sword just in time to block the sword that was coming down fast upon her. Rolling to the side as another swipe crashed into the sand, she was able to get to her feet. She rounded on the man. Blow after blow she fought him, wearing him down with ease before driving her sword through his gut. She ran after the other men who were still chasing down Jack and Barbossa. "Jack, watch out!" She screamed as one of the men reached him with his sword drawn. Jack turned quickly and threw the man to the sand. He swiftly dragged his sword across the fallen man's neck, and moved to stab the next soldier. Barbossa stole a pistol from the recently slain man and aimed it squarely at the man Jack was fighting. "Sparrow, duck!" he yelled and shot the man in the temple as Jack tumbled to the sand.

Elizabeth dragged the longboat to the water as Jack and Barbossa stripped the bodies of weapons. "Hurry!" She urged them as she noticed more men coming down the beach. "and bring one of them with us!" She added indicating one of the fallen men.

The three of them cast off and rowed further out into the harbor. The Red Devil was not far behind, heading toward them after thoroughly destroying Valdivia's fort.

"That was a close one." Jack breathed heavily.

"I should have stayed in that cell." Barbossa coughed, trying to catch his breath. "I'm guessing you have the information they want?"

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked him, feigning innocence.

"Just a feeling I have" He answered with venom.

"We need to put as many leagues between us and this place as possible." Elizabeth said hurriedly.

"Agreed." Jack said as The Red Devil caught up to them.

Gibbs had let down the ropes to latch onto the longboat. Elizabeth and Jack made quick work of getting the longboat secured. "Let us up!" Jack yelled up to him.

Jack climbed out first, holding his hand out to Elizabeth and helping her onto the ship. Jack rushed to the helm and began barking orders to the crew.

"It's alright. I don't need any help." Barbossa said, trying to get out of the longboat with the dead soldier in his arms. He violently tossed the body onto the deck and stumbled to his feet. Gibbs met him with a shocked look on his face.

"Barbossa?" Gibbs said in surprise.

"We found him locked up in the fort, he's here to help us now." Elizabeth intervened.

"I didn't say I was going to help you. I just said I'd tell you what I knew. And I will, but you can drop me off in the next port. I wont be subjected to any more of Jack's perilous adventures." Barbossa said as he leaned against the railing. Elizabeth squinted her eyes at him before turning to Mister Gibbs.

"Gibbs, that body needs to go in the brig for the time being." She instructed him

"Is he…?"

"Dead? Quite." She said plainly. "Find a bunk for Hector and bring him some food. I'd wager he hasn't had much to eat as of late" She said spying his emaciated figure.

"You're too kind, Miss Swann." He said the name pointedly.

"Don't press your luck." She added before she headed to the helm. Toby stood at the wheel as Jack stood at the stern railing, staring back at Valdivia. Ships with sails unfurled headed toward them.

"Do you think they'll catch up to us?" She asked Jack, leaning against the railing next to him.

"We have the faster ship. We'll lose them if we steer ourselves away from the coast into more open water. The wind is on our side at present." He said confidently.

"Barbossa wants to be dropped off at the next port." Elizabeth added turning to look at him.

"Well that's too bad for him. He's going to have to wait." he snapped.

"I don't like having him onboard any more than you do." She reassured him, putting her hand over his.

"A fine mess we've gotten ourselves into this time." He said, putting his arm around her, and pulling her close to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Elizabeth leaned her head against him as the distance between them and the enemy ships increased.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It's time" Jack said, peering into the cabin. Elizabeth got up from her place at the desk and followed him outside. Gibbs, Barbossa, and a few other crew members stood near the railing with the dead soldier at their feet.

"You're sure we've lost the Spanish Navy?" She asked Jack

"Positive, darling. Though, it is best not to wait any longer if we still plan to do this." He answered, placing his hand at the small of her back.

"And what happens exactly?" Barbossa asked "You throw the man in the water, and the dutchman appears just like that?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." Jack answered with a shrug.

"How convenient." He muttered. "So, how long must I wait until we head for another port?" Barbossa asked with an impatient huff.

"For as long as you still plan on withholding the information we bargained for when we freed you from that prison." Jack said sternly, moving toward the pirate.

"And I'll keep withholding that information until I see land." Barbossa battled back, moving closer to Jack so that they were toe to toe.

"That can be arranged. I know a perfect little island I could make you governor of" Jack grumbled, balling up his fists.

"Alright, enough." Elizabeth barked, splitting the two apart. "Let's get this over with."

"We don't have to do this. I'm sure there are other means of finding out information," he whispered to Elizabeth, a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know of any?" She asked seriously.

Jack shook his head. "Then we have to do this." Elizabeth nodded toward Gibbs and Bennett who threw the soldier into the water.

They all peered over the side into the water, waiting for something to happen. Nothing. A few more minutes passed, and, still, nothing. No ship rising from the water, No Will magically appearing on deck, just water lapping against the side of the ship.

"Was that it?" Barbossa laughed.

"It looks like we may have to wait a bit." Jack said to the crew, ignoring Barbossa's derision. The crew scurried back to their duties while Barbossa maintained a safe eaves dropping distance.

"When Will came to you, how long did it take?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Can't say I remember. I was dying."

"You never did tell me how that happened." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That is most definitely a story I wish not to relive at this moment."

"Please?" She pleaded with him, batting her eyes and pouting at him in such a way she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Later." He answered and she looked at him skeptically. "I promise." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Fine." She pouted and answered his kiss. "I think I'll stay on deck in case anything should happen" She said, pulling away from him.

"I'm going to try to catch a bit of shut-eye. Keep a close watch on that one." He said, pointing to Barbossa. "I don't entirely trust him." Elizabeth laughed as she headed to the quarterdeck and Jack headed toward the cabin.

Elizabeth stood, staring off into the distance, pondering over what she was going to say when she saw Will. It will have been almost two years since she'd last seen his face. Her thoughts were interrupted by a gravely voice.

"So, you've forsaken your vows already?" Barbossa chided towards Elizabeth as he leaned against the railing next to her.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but no, Will and I ended our marriage amicably and mutually." She quipped and left the railing, heading toward the steps.

"Well, it was me what married the two of ye, but I just find it curious." Barbossa said, following her.

"Curious?" She asked as she turned to face him, unsure as to where this was heading.

"I'm just wondering how much of your decision had to do with Jack."

"Why does it matter?" She asked him, suspecting he was up to something.

"It doesn't. But I can't imagine William will be too happy to find his wife in the arms of Jack Sparrow once he arrives."

"I'm a free woman, my decisions are my own, and that is all that needs to be known by you or by Will." She said in a firm voice "And should you choose to speak truths that are not your own, I won't hesitate to toss you in the ocean strapped to a barrel." She seethed.

"Tut, tut, Miss Swann. There's no need for threats. I have nothing up my sleeve" he snickered as he headed below deck "not yet, anyway" he added under his breath when he was out of ear shot.

Elizabeth turned on her heels and headed toward the captain's cabin.

"I hate that man" Elizabeth grumbled as she barged into the bedroom, tossing off her hat and coat. Jack lay on the bed with his hat over his face.

"I assume you mean Barbossa?" he asked from underneath the hat.

"Puzzled that out all by yourself did you?" She asked sarcastically, straddling Jack on the bed. Playfully removing the hat from his face, she moved to lay down on top of him, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, placing light kisses along his soft skin.

"Far be it from me to question your decisions, love, but I do believe you are the one who insisted we bring him aboard." He said wrapping his arms around her, running his hands up and down her back.

"I know. I know." She said exasperatedly into his chest before propping herself back up. "I'd forgotten how much I hate him."

"I've made that mistake before." He joked and pulled her back down to him, hungrily capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Elizabeth lay her head across his chest, listening to his quickening heartbeat. Jack brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

A few moments passed before either of them spoke again. "Do you think we should maybe _not_ tell Will that you and I are…?" Elizabeth asked, nuzzling her face back into the crook of his neck.

For a moment, Jack grew nervous. "I didn't think we would exactly welcome him aboard with that particular news, but I don't see any sense in hiding it either. Unless there is a reason that you're not telling me?" He asked, staring down at her.

"I'm just worried how he will react. What if he decides not to help us?"

"He may not be able to help us." Jack ran his hand up and down her arm, "That's a very real possibility." He took a long pause before he decided to speak his mind. "Are you perhaps worried that if he were to find out, that it would really mean the end of your marriage?" he asked sympathetically, or at least he thought he did.

Elizabeth propped herself up, looking for any trace of jest on Jack's features. Not finding any, a scowl creeped on to her face. "No!" She finally said, snatching herself away from him and storming into the other room.

"Lizzie, wait! I didn't mean it like that." He said chasing after her.

She turned on him quickly, "No? Then how did you mean it?"

Jack fumbled with his thoughts, trying to get the words to come out of his mouth, but they just wouldn't come. Elizabeth scoffed at him and headed out on deck, slamming the door before he could come up with a coherent thought. Sighing, Jack walked over to the table, grabbed a bottle of rum, and emptied its remaining contents in one go. "I'm going to need more rum" he said to himself.

A little while later, Jack went on deck. He looked toward the helm expecting to see Elizabeth, but Gibbs stood in her place and pointed him toward the stairs leading below deck. Jack gave Gibbs a nod and headed in that direction. He had really stepped in it this time, Jack thought.

Whenever Elizabeth was at her angriest she always went to the galley. Bennett, the cook, had a particularly strong weed that he would smoke from his clay pipe. He said it was good for calming the nerves, and could bring clarity to any problem. Elizabeth occasionally indulged herself on nights she couldn't sleep, but when she was upset, it was almost a guarantee that if she was not at the helm, she could be found below deck. As Jack had expected, Elizabeth sat atop Bennett's cooking table with her back leaning against the hull of the ship, pipe between her lips, exhaling deeply. Bennett was busy readying dinner.

Jack walked in and approached Elizabeth very slowly. "Lizzie, may I have a quick word with you?"

"I suppose you may." She said evenly as she took another puff from the clay pipe.

When she made no effort to move, Jack added, "In private?"

Elizabeth sighed and set the pipe down. "Bennet, would you give us a moment, please?" She asked him.

Bennet stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "Of course, Captain." he said. As he walked out of the room, he grumbled under his breath "It's not as if I have a whole ship to feed or anything."

Elizabeth stood in front of Jack, arms crossed and waited for him to speak. He just stood there for a few moments.

"I don't have all day, Jack. What is it?" Elizabeth said impatiently.

"You're being a bit ridiculous, don't you think?" He snapped at her. "I said nothing that didn't hold some semblance of truth."

"How could you think that I'm not ready to let go of my marriage? _I_ was the one who ended it. You couldn't possibly be that jealous?"

"Couldn't I? Your tastes have been known to change quite dramatically from one moment to the next. It wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if you were hanging onto William, so that when you tired of me you'd have someone to go back to." This really wasn't at all how he wanted the conversation to go. It didn't bother him that she still loved William. They had been married. It was certainly understandable to hold on to that very tightly, even if there was no intention of seeing it through 'til the end. But it didn't stop Jack from digging his own grave with his words. "Shame old Norrington isn't around, you could have had your fun with all three of us." he jeered.

Elizabeth slapped him so hard, her hand went numb from the sting. "Go to hell" She said as she tried to push passed him. Jack caught her around the waist and pushed her against the wall, trapping her body between his. "Let me go!" She said angrily, trying to free herself from his hard grip on her shoulders.

"Not until you tell me what the hell has gotten into you." He said firmly.

"You have!" She spat. "Now let me go!" She said still squirming in his arms.

"Elizabeth, stop this!" He said tightening his grip.

"NO!" She snatched herself away from him, and ran out of the galley.

"Bloody hell" Jack said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

When he walked back on deck, he saw Elizabeth speaking with Gibbs in front of their cabin door. She spied him out of the corner of her eye and immediately went inside, slamming the door behind her.

Gibbs walked over to Jack shortly after. "What did you do?" He asked with a trace of humor in his voice.

"Nothing good." He said with a sigh and headed toward the quarterdeck. Gibbs stifled a chuckle and followed him.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth woke in a cold sweat, struggling to catch her breath. Nightmares had plagued her all throughout the night. Jack wasn't entirely incorrect in his assumptions. The realization that she would soon have to face Will weighed heavily on her. When she first came up with the idea to find him, it seemed a harmless thought, but as his inevitable arrival creeped closer, the more she discovered just how complicated the meeting could become. It wasn't because she feared an absolute end, but for other reasons that she wasn't ready to voice. It put her on edge which didn't help matters between her and Jack.<p>

Elizabeth reached to her right for him, but the bed was empty. Covering herself up, Elizabeth attempted to fall back asleep, but her mind continued to race. They had avoided each other for three days. Each of them dancing around the other like children. The longer they spent not talking, the more unbearable they became. The whole ship was put on edge. Will still had not shown up and Barbossa antagonized Jack at every turn, whispering things into his ear like "You're practically shoving her back into the whelp's arms this way, Jack" and "Maybe she'll do you a favor and send you back to the locker before he gets here." Jack was ready to lose it completely.

Earlier that evening, they finally stopped avoiding each other and ended up arguing at length in the middle of the deck. No one could really say what they had been fighting about, but they each had said their fair share of hurtful things and Elizabeth had gone to bed not speaking to him. Jack had stomped off toward the helm and stayed there for the remainder of the night, unsuccessfully avoiding Barbossa's snide remarks and condescending laughter.

Eventually, Jack returned to their cabin. Elizabeth heard him enter, but kept her back towards the door and stared off into the darkness. Jack shrugged off his coat and sat at the desk for a minute, holding the compass in his hands. If she would have just let him explain in the first place, he thought. But he knew he could end this stand off if he just admitted that he _was_ afraid. Afraid she would see William and regret everything that had happened between them, afraid of being double crossed, afraid of losing everything. He sighed deeply and headed toward the side cabin.

Sitting down on the bed, he nudged Elizabeth gently and whispered apologies into her ear. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he pulled her into his arms, surprised to find that she was wide awake. Elizabeth cried softly into his chest and he just held her. They sat that way for a long time before Elizabeth loosed herself from Jack's grip.

She wiped the tears from her face and stared at the bed covers, contemplating just exactly what she wanted to say. Jack put his hand to her face, forcing her to look at him.

"I think we need to get a few things straightened out." He said softly "First of all, I didn't mean what I said the other day…"

"And earlier today?" She cut him off and he sighed.

"and earlier today, but you know, sometimes you can be a bit…" he paused, trying to find the right word without agitating her further.

"Mulish?" She sniffed and let out a small laugh.

"I was going to say obstinate or pigheaded, but mulish about covers it" Jack chuckled, leaning back against the headboard and pulling her into his arms.

"My father always used to say that you could move a mountain easier than you could move me." She said sheepishly.

"Of that, I have no doubt. Listen, I understand that there may be lingering feelings in regard to the whelp. I wasn't accusing you of anything, I was just offering you a possible explanation for your unnecessary worry. I wasn't necessarily jealous, _but_ there's a small part of me that was…is…" he almost choked on the word "afraid you'll realize what you've given up the moment you see him again, but if that's your choice I won't stop you."

"You listen" She said sitting up "I did love Will, and he will always be important to me, but that chapter of my life is over and shall remain as such."

"Then what are you really afraid of?" He asked softly.

"That he'll find out the truth."

"The truth?" he looked at her, confusion on his face.

She looked down at the bed covers for a moment before speaking, "That chapter had been over long before I ever decided to write him that letter."

"How long?" he cocked an eyebrow, eyeing her with intense scrutiny. She turned her head, avoiding his gaze. Jack brought his hand to her face turning her focus back toward him. "Lizzie, how long?"

"I don't know when exactly, but nothing was ever the same after…" she paused "…I just didn't know…" She couldn't get the words out, tears began welling up in the corner of her eyes. Jack gathered her into his arms again. "If he were to know…if he were to think…I can't let him take you away from me." She said into his chest.

"William would never be so cruel" He said, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure Calypso thought the same of Davy Jones." She mumbled, holding onto him tightly.

"My little worrier, what am I to do with you?" He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I've been so impossible" She said, looking up at him with tear stained cheeks

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. An unstoppable force meeting an immovable object head on can only result in impossibilities."

Elizabeth laughed at that and buried her head into his chest.

* * *

><p>Outside, the water began to churn. The crew ran to the starboard railing and peered over the edge. As the dutchman jutted out of the water, everyone jumped back a foot, and Gibbs headed to the Captain's cabin to send the word that Will had, at last, arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Jack heard a soft knocking on the door. Jack reluctantly pried Elizabeth's arms from around his waist and headed to the door. She waited on the bed for him to return, propping her head up on her elbow.<p>

"It's the dutchman" He said somberly when he returned.

Elizabeth quickly got to her feet, straightening her clothes and fixing her hair. Taking note of Jack's sullen face, she walked over to him and lay a hand on his cheek. "I love you. No matter what happens, that will never change. Is that understood?"

He grabbed her roughly and pressed his lips to hers. He ran his hands along her body, sliding down her arms and up her back into her hair, a fiery passion burned hotter within him every minute. She returned his kiss with the same desperation. She slid her hands underneath the front of his shirt, exploring every inch of him. Jack finally broke the kiss and breathing heavily rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll take that as an 'aye'" she whispered. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

* * *

><p>Will stared over onto the deck of the Red Devil thoroughly confused at the sight in front of him.<p>

Everyone bustled around the ship in perfect health. He spotted Gibbs at the helm waving him over. Suddenly, he grew anxious. _Why would they be summoning me? Has something happened to Elizabeth? To Jack? _He thought to himself. His curiosity was piqued further as he watched Barbossa saunter across the deck. _What on earth is he doing here?_

Will made his way onto the other ship. Gibbs hurried to him with open arms.

"Will! It sure is good to see ye." He said clapping him on the back.

"Likewise, but I expect you didn't bring me here just because you missed me." he retorted with a small smile.

"True enough. We are sorry to take you away from your duties, but there is something that requires your attention."

"Is everything all right? Is Elizabeth in danger?" He asked anxiously

"Well, that depends on what you define as dangerous?" Barbossa smirked, inserting himself into the conversation.

"And what would you define as dangerous?" Will spat back annoyed. He hadn't been used to playing these games and had no patience for them anymore.

"Not so much a 'what' as it is a 'who'" he answered him, equally as vague and gesturing toward Jack and Elizabeth as they exited the Captain's cabin.

"Elizabeth" Will said quietly.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as she looked up to see Will standing directly in front of her only a few steps away. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Will" She breathed. A thousand thoughts and emotions filled every inch of her. Losing her balance, she stumbled forward. Jack grabbed her by the arm, helping her up before she hit the deck. He whispered a few reassuring words to her as he pushed her forward.

Will moved toward her and she met him awkwardly. Not sure whether to hug or kiss her, he leaned in and Elizabeth offered him her cheek. "I can't believe it's really you," he said holding her at arms length. She smiled sheepishly.

"William," Jack said coming over to them and offering his hand. "You haven't aged a day since I last saw you." He smiled.

"And you look infinitely better since last I saw you" He joked back, taking Jack's hand and pulling him into hug.

"That is something I would very much like to reexamine, but there are other matters at hand" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Of course, Gibbs mentioned you needed my help. What kind of mess have you gotten my wife into this time, Jack?"

"Into his bed sheets, I'd wager" Barbossa muttered. Elizabeth's eyes widened. Jack gave Gibbs a 'get him out of here' look and Gibbs put his arm over Barbossa's shoulder ushering him below deck. "Come on, we have a fresh bushel of apples in the galley" He said trying to push him down the steps.

"Remember Turner, before you get too angry, she's not your wife anymore!" He yelled as they headed below deck.

"I swear to the gods, I will put a bullet in his head before this journey is through" Jack grumbled staring after him.

"I _was_ rather surprised to see him aboard considering…" Will started, but Jack turned to him quickly, giving him a small shake of the head, urging him not to continue.

"Considering what?" Elizabeth asked shifting her gaze between the two.

"Considering their history." Will said simply.

"It was her idea." Jack said to Will.

"Well, I wasn't just going to leave him there to rot, and besides he still has information that we need."

"I'm not so sure that he does." Jack argued back.

"If I may interrupt? What is it exactly you need from me?" Will asked a sad smile on his lips.

"Right. Perhaps we should take this inside?" Jack said gesturing toward the Captain's cabin.

The three of them headed into the cabin, led by Jack. Elizabeth and Jack explained the whole story of the chest, of Alewar, of Blackbeard, and of the Spanish. Will took a moment, ruminating on all of the details.

"Well, I don't know where the chest is or who this Alewar person is, but I have ferried a few Spanish soldiers who died mysteriously on the water, talking nonsensically about wizards and dragon fire and ships coming to life."

"Where did you pick them up?" Elizabeth asked eagerly.

"Not far from here, actually. There's an island that is home to hundreds of bodiless monuments. I believe they were stationed there." He said. "It's a few clicks north. A place called Easter Island."

"If the Spanish are stationed there, then there's a good chance we haven't seen the last of them." Jack said, "Which means we will probably need to set sail soon."

"Aye, I won't be able to stay much longer either." Will said sadly.

"Well, then, I'll get to the point of it. Do you have any way of speaking with Calypso?" Elizabeth asked.

"Calypso? Why?"

"It was the gods who sent us on this wild goose chase, she is a god, and we have a map that neither of us can read." Elizabeth said with a trace of frustration in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do." Will said.

"Thank you" She said softly. For a moment they all stood there, an awkward silence filling the room.

"Well, I'm going to get this ship moving! I'll give you two a moment" Jack said animatedly and quickly went out on deck. Elizabeth smiled brightly as he left.

"So…you and Jack…?" Will asked hesitantly.

"It just happened, Will…I…"

"Elizabeth, it's all right. To be honest, I'm surprised that it didn't happen sooner," he chuckled.

"Did everyone know before I did?" She asked exasperatedly.

Will just laughed at her. "Are you happy?" He asked seriously.

"Immeasurably."

"Then I'm happy." He said pulling her into a hug. "I suppose it's a good thing I saved Jack's life after Barbossa…" He stopped himself, realizing what he was saying.

"After Barbossa what?!" She yelled pulling away from him.

"I've said too much. I promised Jack…"

She cut him off, "William Turner you tell me this instant what happened!"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth burst from the Captain's cabin in a fit of rage. She marched up to Barbossa who had come back up from below deck, and punched him square in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Get the hell off of my ship" She spat at him.<p>

Barbossa sat on the deck laughing. "Quite the right hook, Miss Swann."

Jack looked to Will who just shrugged and mouthed "Sorry."

Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders. "We can't dispose of him just yet" Jack whispered to her.

"Why not?!" She asked heated.

"Because he does have pertinent information"

"But you said…"

"Even if he didn't, he knows too much of what we're doing, and the Spanish are everywhere."

"Well, then, he goes in the brig. Toby, Bennett, deal with him" She said ordering her men to take him below deck and stalked off to the helm.

"You just had to tell her, didn't you?" Jack said to Will as he followed after Elizabeth.

Will laughed to himself.

* * *

><p>"Don't even start." She said as Jack approached her. "I wouldn't have insisted he come with us, if I'd have known he put a bullet in your chest. Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"Because it didn't matter. Also, my plan was to just throw Barbossa in the ocean if we didn't leave the fort with a dead body." He said with a shrug.

Elizabeth dropped her head and laughed.

Will came up to the quarterdeck. "I hate to interrupt, but I really have to be going."

"Thank you for everything, Will" Elizabeth said, hugging him tightly.

"Of course. I will send word to Calypso as soon as I can. I can't guarantee she'll help, though." He said squeezing her tightly.

"Thats all right. Even a chance at help is better than nothing." She pulled away.

"William, always a pleasure." Jack said offering his hand to him.

"Indeed. Good luck, and try not to get yourself killed," he laughed, and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"I daresay he's grown on me." Jack said, putting an arm around Elizabeth as they watched the dutchman plunge back into the water.

"I'm still mad at you." She said, turning toward him.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked, running the back of his had across her cheek and into her hair.

"I can think of a few things" She said, sliding her hands inside of his coat and flashing him a mischievous smirk.

"Aye" He growled and threw her over his shoulder. "Gibbs, the helm!" He shouted, carrying her into the captain's cabin, Elizabeth laughing wildly.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since the last update. Christmas time is our busy time at work. Many many nutcrackers and christmas pageants, but here we are...

It's kind of a shorty, but there will be more to come in the next week or so... thank you for your patience! Enjoy!

Chapter 18

Elizabeth and Jack were deep in discussion over what course they would follow: continue north to Peru, or see what would be waiting for them on Easter Island. Jack had argued that Will's information bypassed the necessity to make the perilous trek into the Peruvian Mountains while Elizabeth maintained that they would most certainly meet an untimely demise without any knowledge of how to defeat supposed magical persons. The only logical option was to find the temple and then seek out the island with the mysterious statues, Elizabeth had stated resolutely.

"I'm the Captain of this venture." Jack said with hopeful authority, standing behind her desk with his arms crossed.

Elizabeth looked at him, an eyebrow raised "I do hope that I won't have to point out to you one obvious observation that you've failed to observe," She said in her best Jack Sparrow impression, sauntering toward him.

With a chuckle, he asked "and that would be?" as he moved toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Putting her hands and his shoulders, she stood on her toes and whispered seductively into his ear, "King" before pressing her lips to his ear and trailing kisses down his neck.

Jack moved her toward the desk and unceremoniously cleared its surface of all objects before lifting her to sit on the edge. Leaning over her, he forced her onto her back. "You can't be flaunting your title about whenever it suits you" He whispered roguishly, sliding his hands beneath her shirt toward her breasts, gently caressing the soft skin of her torso.

"Pirate" She gasped, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down on top of her, capturing his mouth with her own.

Jack moved his hands to her face, running them delicately along her neck and down toward the opening of her shirt. In one swift motion her ripped her shirt apart, exposing her bare skin.

Pulling back, she looked at him questioningly.

"I've always wanted to do that" He smirked and pressed his mouth to her chest.

"Captain, you're wanted below deck" Gibbs exclaimed, entering the cabin. Elizabeth shrieked, pushing Jack off of her and sitting up to cover herself. "Sorry. I'm sorry. So sorry" Gibbs repeated over and over again as he found his way back out of the cabin.

Arms over her chest, Elizabeth rested her forehead against Jack's chest in embarrassment. "We should probably start locking the door" she mumbled into his shirt.

"Aye" Jack laughed, pulling her into his arms.

A few moments later Jack emerged from the cabin, a bashful Gibbs waiting patiently near the mast.

"So, what urgent matter is so pressing that knocking is no longer an acceptable means of etiquette?" Jack asked, walking toward him.

"I'm sorry, Cap'n. I didn't mean to…"

Jack waved his hand, cutting him off. "Come on, let's have it." He said impatiently.

"It's Barbossa. He'd like to have a word with you." Gibbs answered.

"Very well, I will go inform my embarrassed compatriot." Jack said, heading back toward the cabin.

"Eh…Captain, he expressed specifically that he would speak only to you." Gibbs added, stopping Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, proceeding on his original path back to the captain's quarters.

When Jack returned to the cabin, Elizabeth was not where he had left her. "Elizabeth?" He called for her.

"In here, Captain" She said seductively from the side cabin.

Jack headed toward the sound of her voice and found Elizabeth completely naked, waiting for him on the bed. "Lizzie, love, why must you torture me so?" he said moving to the bed, cupping her face in his hand.

"That was not my intention." She giggled and as his expression changed to one of solemn thoughtfulness she asked, "What is it?"

For a moment he did not answer her, and ran his hand down her side, stopping to trace a pattern along her hip, "I have to go."

"Go? Where?" She asked amused.

"Barbossa wants to talk."

"Oh! Why didn't you say so? I'll put on something decent" She smiled.

"Not so fast, love." Jack interrupted her with some hesitation, knowing full well the argument that would soon follow his next sentence. "I think maybe I should deal with him alone."

"Absolutely not." She said simply "I'm not leaving you alone with him." Elizabeth quickly rose from the bed, gathering her clothes from the floor.

"Darling, please don't make this more difficult than it needs to be." He said moving behind her and snaking his hands around her waist, one hand roaming toward her breasts, the other in a decidedly more southern direction.

Elizabeth gasped at the contact and dropped her things back to the floor "If you think you can distract me…" Jack continued moving his hand against her and she gasped again, stopping mid thought.

Jack whispered hotly in her ear "I'm just going to go see what he wants, and I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"Jack…I…really…" She could barely get a word out as Jack slipped a finger inside her. "Jack," She said again, breathlessly as he teased her.

"I'm right here love" He said pressing his lips to her neck, her ear, her cheek. She was melting beneath his touch like he hoped she would. Her breathing quickly grew heavier and her ability to stand was decreasing as Jack moved his hand down to join the other. She leaned back against him, surrendering to him completely. Satisfied that he'd quelled any urge of hers to follow him, he turned her in his arms and kissed her greedily. "You're cruel" She whispered to him.

"I'll be back soon" He whispered back to her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaving Elizabeth to stare dumbly after him.

—

Jack entered the hold with two rum bottles and a lantern. Barbossa sat calmly at the back of his cell with his hat over his eyes. Approaching the bars, Jack pulled out the keys to the brig and unlocked the cell.

"It's about damn time" Barbossa chided as he removed his hat. "Oh, and you've brought me something to drink. How very kind of you."

"Just hurry up would you?" Jack muttered as Barbossa hurried to a standing position.

"You couldn't have at least explained to the wench _why_ I put that bullet in your chest?" Barbossa said as Jack handed him the other bottle of rum.

"She doesn't need to know why?" Jack said as Barbossa passed him. Jack closed the cell door behind him.

"You don't think she'll find it the least bit curious that you've released me?" Barbossa asked as Jack turned back to face him.

"I'll deal with Elizabeth. Just tell me what you found out." Jack asked hurriedly.

"As I'm sure you figured, they're after you and that map, and now probably Elizabeth as well." Barbossa paused and looked at Jack meaningfully. "They have the chest, Jack. It's a fools errand, trying to stop them."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a fool then. If they have the chest, what do they need the map for?"

Barbossa took a short pause before answering. "They can't figure out how to open it. And it would appear that there's more than one of these magical chests, and it would appear they believe you are the only one that can access them. Any truth to the stories?"

Jack paused thoughtfully, a realization forming in his mind and a not so distant conversation with Alewar coming into focus.

"It's Elizabeth isn't it?" Barbossa asked

Jack stayed silent.

"Honestly, Jack. There's no reason not to tell her what's happened. If she's in danger…"

"I can take care of Elizabeth. I'd rather not worry her."

"How can I help?"

"Hide. When we get to Peru, follow closely behind in case the Spanish are on our trail."

"Aye, but I really think you should probably fill the lass in. I don't think I can afford another punch to the face."

Jack laughed. "I'm not sure I can afford her reaction should I tell her the truth. Just stay out of sight until the opportune moment."

Barbossa shook his head and mumbled "Aye" as he slunk passed Jack toward the rum cellar.


End file.
